Shyish
by 666Rik666
Summary: He was banished from the world where he was born. Now in Old World, Naruto a Wizard of Amethyst Order shall crave his path through countless enemies and finally gain freedom that he craves inside. Multi X-over with several universes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer, Gate - Thus the JSDF fought there or whatever will be used in this story... unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Shyish.**

 **Chapter I.**

Since Naruto was born he was different. Well, large fangs and beside normal food thirst for blood makes you different. Finally, Councilors of his village decided to get rid off 'daemonic spawn'. Using forbidden techniques they tried to banish him to the realm, 'where he belonged'. That's how exactly he had found himself in the Old World, in Empire's city by the name Eibenhorne. However, Naruto too long fangs gave him even more problems in this new realm, than he faced back home.

Rumors about 'little vampire' gained attention of the Witch Hunters. So Naruto decided to go into hiding, he was young, but he decided that bigger city with greater populace will be a perfect place to hide.

Fortunately for him, Lady Luck smiled to him. Soon after he arrived to Altdorf, during one of the nights, tortured by bloodthirst, he met Lady Genevieve, who took an interest in strange boy and offered him protection. He was strangely familiar, yet so… different. He was vampire, yet also human.

Looking how pleased he was by pancakes, which she made for him and Detlef, much to surprise and joy of the latter, she was very surprised that there existed someone of her kin, who was so similar to humans and managed to keep all the joys, provided by mortal life.

Nevertheless, Naruto stayed with her and Detlef and not only did her became like a child for them, he grew up like a normal child, which proved that he wasn't an undead. However, no matter what Genevieve did their happiness was short-lived.

For many years Witch Hunters tried to deal with vampire, who was legally living and Altdorf and was like a blight in Witch Hunters' eyes. Naruto's appearance gave them so needed reason to start investigation. Disturbing facts that they had found about Naruto's past, about young child appearance in the Eibenhorne, child with similar appearance to Naruto drinking blood of animals and finally, his appearance in the Altdorf.

Since Naruto grew up from child to adult and many neihbours and members of Detlef's troupe witnessed him eating normal human food, Witch Hunters decided to invite members from the Colleges. Several Battlemages one Light and one Amethyst mages followed them to the house of Detlef and Genevieve.

Genevieve had two options: either give up Naruto to Witch Hunters or to enlist him into Colleges. She knew that they will use the boy to control her, but she already viewed him as her son and considering the fact about Naruto main magic affinity being Shyish, his fate in the hands of Witch Hunters wouldn't have been pretty.

His fate in Colleges could have been quickly ended too, but his mentor, Menburg von Colfen, his teacher decided to teach his no matter what. Respected Magister never his his disdain for Witch Hunters, who tried to burn him near stake once. In Naruto he had found unusually talented and powerful student. He consumed knowledge about magic and spells like a sponge and also showered a lot of progress in different other disciplines likes swordsmanship and engineering. Of course, to excel in the last he needed a true specialist as mentor, which can be found only in Nuln and his skills with sword highly depended on his superhuman strength. In other words, Naruto usually just overpowered his opponents with brutal strength. If he faced someone as powerful as him, like Vampire Count, he would be easily defeated by him.

Nevertheless, Naruto's life wasn't bad. He continued to study in the Amethyst Order. Sometimes he visited his 'mother and father' Genevieve and Detlef. He also had friends in other Orders, which was rather surprising, especially considering the fact that one of his friends was apprentice of a Light Wizard by the name Anaya.

Both of them ended their apprenticeship and became full-fledged mages during the same year. Both of them decided to travel through the Empire, but they changed their plans a bit after a group of mercenaries gave them proposition to join them. Proposition came from another friend of their Satria, Bright Wizard, who became a full-fledged mage one year before them.

Trio of mages followed the mercenary band, while Satria dealt with any possible problems, which can arise with leaders of the mercenary band. They went south, to Tilea, where they were hired to take part in conflicts of local lords.

…

Naruto Anaya and Satria sat separately from others, many normal people felt threatened by their presence, especially by Naruto's whose Shyish powers reminded mortals about the inevitable end. Surprisingly, one of them decided to sat with them.

Lando Carlus, leader of their mercenary company. He was a high, old man, with long white beard. Clad into usual armor of the Empire's Greatswords. Most interesting thing, Lando managed to hold his greatsword and effectively use it in battle with only one hand. His left hand was cut off and he had a blade attached to his stump.

"Lando." Greeted him Satria. Anaya smiled and Naruto simply nodded. "What the matter old champ? Is there something that you want to say to me?"

"Yes." Lando raised his cup with his right hand. "It's about our little crusade to south. My contact has found something suspicious."

"Suspicious?" asked she. "Like what?"

"The enemy." Grimly stated old mercenary. "We are not fighting against local lords."

"Then who? Border Princes? Dark Elves? Maybe some Wood Elves from Athel Loren or knights from Bretonnia?" smiled Satria. "Seriously, don't tell me it's undead."

"There are rumors about giant talking rats." Answered old man. "Can you even imagine it? I can't. But the fact that we will not be fighting against Tilea's lords remains."

"Skaven…" muttered Naruto, as everyone turned to him. "Rat-people, who fight against dwarves. I heard that they managed to infest the ruins of their old keeps and dwarves fight with them ever since."

All of them sighed, understanding how deep in shit they were.

"Nevertheless I believe that we will manage." Said Satria, but her smile seemed somehow… false. Nevertheless, Naruto decided to not care this. He trusted his friend, just like Anaya trusted her. Moreover, they owed her one, so they will fight together, until the end.

Rumors about Empire going to war reached them when the company of the Greatswords and trio of mages when they reached the Axe Bite Pass. They heard rumors about rising of the dark forces on the north, on east once again rose the curse of undeath, meanwhile lands of Bretonnia were invaded by warriors from Estalia. Seeing the desperate situation, which Tilea was in, Estalia decided to block the only path to their neighbor's territory. However, some of the lords decided that it was a great opportunity to raid their other neighbor, Bretonia. Beside the fact that King Louen had enough forces to deal with the cur s, who dare3d to threaten his realm, mercenaries, deprived of their rightful prize, decided to raid Estalia back instead. Gathered by Seth the Brave, young but successful mercenary general, Mercenaries alongside Bretonnian knights gathered to fight the Estalia's forces.

Naruto, Anaya and Satria followed Lando's company. Alongside the Bretonnian knights, they faced Estalia's forces on the shores of Golfo de Bidouze. Before mercenaries empowered Bretonnian armies infamous knights had already proved their superiority in several skirmishes with Estalians.

It was fortunate that in incoming ground forces of Seth and King Louen managed to take high ground. While mercenaries prepared their cannons and knights took care of their horses diplomats from Estalia came to the king's camp. They demanded his knights to leave, to start the diplomatic talks, completely forgetting that their border lords were the reason of conflict in first place.

Leoncour knew that Estalia's lords were far too arrogant to agree with the facts. In their minds they were blessed children of Myrmidia, descendants of the first human tribes and everyone not of Estalia's origin were not worthy to be anything but their slaves and second-rate citizens. Nevertheless, despite being known as one of the best duelists in the Old World, their armies weren't hardened in battles against Chaos and Beastmen, like their northern neihbours were. Moreover, they were divided by their political rivalries, much like city-states of Tilea.

In other words, arrogance of Estalia's citizens will be their undoing. Naruto observes the lines of different mercenary companies and compared them with knights, compression, at least cosmetically ones were not in mercenaries favor. However, Naruto knew that all these grizzled veterans, covered by many scars, with fierce fire in their eyes were always ready for battle. He knew that despite their overall appearance, mercenaries were more than skilled to deal with Estalia's forces.

Naruto looked how Estalia's forces prepared for battle. Meanwhile cannons, bowmen, marksmen and of course, mages prepared their spells.

Naruto with Anaya and Satria were behind lines of longswords' company. Lando and his men were right in the middle, with his warriors having orders to hold the lines no matter what and longswords of Empire will follow their orders… to a letter.

Bretonnians already lessened local lords' forces after their streak of victories on their own territories. Now, all that stood between them and Estalia's lands were small garrisons in towns and cities and this last army. At least such situations was on the north.

Lords of south saved their armies, giving their neighbors excuses about possible invasion from Tilea. Unfortunately, their excuses came true, but it wasn't Tilea, who attacked them. Back then, Naruto didn't know what future bore for him. He didn't know that dark forces already gathered against him.

Right now he looked how Estalia's forces fell under barrage of fire, ripped asunder by shots from cannons, bleeding from bow and crossbow arrows stuck in their bodies and crushed into dirt by hooves of the knights' horses.

He saw how Satria created large fireball and threw it into ranks of Estalians, Anaya wasn't fighting, but her effort was great nonetheless, she healed wounded and even if some of them held some minor wounds, those with serious ones were already back in action.

Aspired by Satria's success Naruto also raised his scythe-staff. His spells weren't so flashy as Satria's, but he helped nonetheless. Under eyes of mercenaries he dealt with enemy commanders, one by one, sending them into Gardens of Morr. He also spread fear and terror with his spells, making enemies break their lines, thus giving his companies more chances to survive and cause more damage.

Crushed by magic, superior firepower and fearsome cavalry of Bretonia, Estalia's forces ran from the battlefield. However, unity between the mercenaries and Bretonnians didn't last. King Louen received disturbing messages about raids of the Varg and Scaelings on the north of Bretonnia. He was forced to turn Bretonnia's forces back, to battle the threat of invasion from Norsca.

At the same time, mercenary armies continued their crusade under Seth's banner. Even though he had powerful oppositions, especially in face of Voland, one of the most fearsome and successful mercenary leaders. Since Kingdoms of Estalia slowly succumbed to defeat, with its forces nearly destroyed, many mercenary leaders started to think about the raise in their career ranks.

Many even thought about by placing themselves on the seat of power in unified Kingdom of Estalia. Maybe that was Seth's plan, but nobody will see him as legitimate ruler unless he has some sort of 'rights' to rule. On the other hand Voland, if rumors were true, was bastard son of late Emperor, Lutipold the First, many whispered that without a mustache and scars he greatly resembled Karl Franze. Shall Voland desire throne for himself many will follow him. Of course, relationship between the unified country and Bretonnia will be always that of constant warfare, but since when someone like Voland cared about consequences of war? It was his life, his air, his food… his everything.

He would have declared the war on Bretonnia one way or another. On the other hand, Seth was absolute mystery. Even for himself. Left in one of the orphanages near temple of Sigmar, he became one of the soldiers in Empire, when he came of age. Quickly raised to position of the cpatian, but was later forced to leave the army after intrigues of his superior officers. He became a mercenary and soon became the captain of his own company.

Brave men, who led his men by his own example, he received respect off not only his warriors, but also clients, among whom were even Elector Counts. Unlike Voland, Seth had good reputation and, like him, he had lot of political connections. Despite his unknown upbringing, Seth was also a possible candidate for throne.

Naruto knew about all these rumors, but he didn't care. Even without Bretonnians, mercenary army continued its crusade. Their first destination was City of Graus. Small port-city, well, compared to those of Bilbali or Magritta that is. However, it's walls didn't manage to hold the mercenaries for long.

Naruto remembered how Seth ordered them to siege the city. Greatswords were among those, who stormed the gates. He was glad that he didn't need to use the power of Shyish, well at least before Satria destroyed the gates with her magic. When defenders of Graus swarmed their postion with ungodly roar.

Naruto summoned his power, striking fear in hearts of his enemies, turning the furious warriors into disorganized and panicking crowd. After this, Greatswords managed to break enemy's defenses. Following Lando, their captain, they spread death and destruction on their path.

Very soon everything ended. Mercenaries pillaged homes and vaults of the traders and city's heads, meanwhile Naruto's interest caught desolated building of the library. Destroyed temple of knowledge, in a lands where knowledge was considered… sacred, was something suspicious from Naruto's point of view. Very soon he had found corpses and after several minutes of careful research, he had found interesting information.

"Steam tanks… Very interesting."

 **Sylvania. Drakenhof Castle. Same time**.

Mannfred was a pragmatic person. When he was informed about the strange vampire, who was immune to sunlight, silver and symbols of faith. Moreover, he heard that this young creature could enjoy the pleasures usually denied to vampires. Beside, he ubstained from drinking blood, his thirst wasn't such a necessity as it was in Mannfred's own case.

Nearly soundless steps filled the silence of his throne room. Mannfred already knew, who it was. He called himself Advisor. Whatever he was, he felt that he was more than simple old and frail mortal. Whatever he was only the fact that Mannfred needed him stayed his hand… for know.

"Greetings, lord von Carstein." Said old man, bowing to his benefactor. "I heard about your interest in a certain boy… Perhaps I can help you with gathering of information."

"You? Advisor, I'm not someone who forgives mistakes and failures, if you will fail where my best spies have failed… you do understand that I will kill you?" asked Mannfred.

"I understand this, Your Might. However, your agents failed because of one certain fact…" smiled old man. "They all were vamoires."

"Elaborate." Hissed Mannfred.

"Young Naruto, such is the boy's name, became a ward of infamous Genevieve from Altdorf." Said Advisor.

"Lahmian bitch." Hissed Mannfred.

"Yes." Nooded old man. "Moreover, sisterhood protects her and they are equally interested in boy as well."

"No surprise that my agents failed. Despite their cowardice, Lahmians are the best knights of cloaks and dagger. They long since infiltrated the courts of all human countries. Their spy network is wast… Last time I heard Neferata gave her daughters an order to gather one more expedition into the lands of the Tomb Kings… before she will start another crusade."

"However, with your return to power it will be unwise of her to ignore you." Said old one. Mannfred huffed, hearing his comment.

"She will not ignore me. Her diplomats may face… unforeseen problems on their way to Drakenhof." Answered current Vampire Count. Mannfred knew how cunning Lady of Silver Peaks was. He knew how problematic it was to deal with one of the greatest assassins, who served under her, both willingly, hired for money or through mind control.

"What is she expecting?" said Mannfred. "Does Neferata know something that we don't?"

"I highly doubt but… Do you remembered that disgusting experiment, started by your father-in-darkness, Vlad vo Carstein?" asked Advisor. "The one with experiment about unity of undead and the living?"

"What, but the result… wait a minute…"

"Yes my lord, there was a result, and I suspect that boy is in fact von Carstein. If his power will continue to grow, he may become a threat to your rule… no, to all von Carstein line! While he is in arms of Empire, he is political dagger, pointed in your direction. Just think of it, von Carstein in service of the Emperor!"

Mannfred growled.

"This son of the cheap whore! Von Carsteins will never bend a knee in front of false Emperors. I am descendants of counts of Stirlands, the one and true Emperor of all the lands, united by Sigmar! Vlad von Carstein himself, the man who conquered death, blessed me! _I_ am their immortal Emperor, not some mortal man, turned into god by his followers and their descendants."

"I understand how foolishness and incompetence of those around you infuriates you, my lord… but what about the boy?" asked old man.

"Deal with him." Advisor simply smiled, after his master's remark.

 **Estalia. Port-city of Graus. Tavern 'Empty barrel'**.

Since the first town fell, passed a week. Naruto spent this time in tavern 'Empty Barrel', where all Greatswords resided alongside three wizards. He managed to get something from city's treasury, before it was completely cleaned. Therefore, he had enough money for his personal needs and research that he started after finding notes on the corpse in library.

As far as he managed to understand, dead man was of Tilea's origin and belonged to society, which devoted themselves to finding and understanding the secrets of Leonardo da Miragliano. They were mostly focused on finding the blueprints of the steam tanks, one of the greatest masterpieces left by the genius engineer. Why they called themselves 'Crescent moon society' was beyond his understanding though.

Situation was rather dangerous. Naruto didn't know how long the Tilea's agents were seeking knowledge, hidden by Leonardo. Nevertheless, he understood the possibilities. If Tilea will uncover the secrets of steam tanks' creation they will become a sole monopolist on the weapon market, beside that Tilea's powers will rise tremendously and if during the conflict it could unite… In the end, Tilea may become one of the greatest kingdoms of the Old World if not the greatest.

Nevertheless, the greatest danger lied in fact in Tilea's policy. Relaxed because of lack of constant Chaos threat, they let different magic research cults to exist on their territory, while in Empire they would have been heretical and even Chaos worshipping. Moreover, worship or 'research' of Tzeench's cults wasn't banned in Tilea. They also denied existence of Skavens and even… vampires. In the end, if Tilea will get such technologies, Skavens, Vampire Counts or Chaos-worshippers will receive it too.

At the same time, Lando once again surprised his warriors and mages with new recruit. His old friend, wizard of Jade Order, Korvus Henz, decided to join, since Greatswords' company was the place where he started his career. So… beside Naruto, there were three more mages in company.

Very soon, Seth ordered his armies to gather and march to the city of Vizeaya. Unlike the previous city, this one had massive walls and even lessened garrison could prove to be difficult to deal with. Of course, Seth could have left it and move to the main city of the Bilbali Kingdom, but leaving enemy behind wasn't something that he wanted to do.

So his army started the besiegement of the city, while nobody managed to get in or out of the city, Seth's forces prepared the catapults, trebuchets, cannons and explosives to deal with walls and fortified gates of the city.

Greatswords were in the second wave, first were the swordsmen, gathered from different men, both veteran and greenhorns, everyone who could held a sword. They took the hit from enemy's bowmen and marksmen first.

Former knights, grizzled mercenaries of fortune and former farmers, who just took swords into their hands. All of them sieged the walls, but those who lacked in skills died first, Farmers, who became mercenaries turned into grease for the swords. When Naruto and Lando's men finished climbing the walls. First thing, Naruto saw was the young boy in armor, who fought against several Estalian swordsmen.

What surprised him the most was his mumbling about 'how he was supposed to become some sort of hero and gather all sorts of different chans into his harem'. He was strange, but not in a bad, Chaos kind of strange. Whatever he meant by this, Naruto decided to care about this later, instead he unsheated his blade and stabbed it under one of the young man's opponent's ribs.

Young man didn't waste his chance, while his remaining opponents turned to see, who decided to help their young soon-to-be victim, he used the opening to push his sword into guts of another Estalia's warrior. Too focused on covering his wound, swordsman didn't notice another strike from the young man's savior. It costed him his head. Last swordsmen stood alone against two warriors, very much like young warrior was before. The last warrior prepared to honorably face his death, but Naruto didn't want to spent any more time on simple mercenary and killed the last warrior with a spell.

"Thank you." Said the boy. "You saved my life. Wards cannot say how grateful I am. My name is Ezio. Who are you?"

"The name is Naruto. Now… less talking, more killing!" said Naruto piercing a Halberdier behind Ezio into his neck. "Pay attention, boy, or you will meet Morr sooner than you want."

"I… see. Nevertheless, I feel indebted to you, so I will follow you, till I will not pay my debt." Said young lad.

"You talk like one of those Bretonnian knights." Said Naruto.

"Well I am."

"Then… what are you doing here among the simple mercenaries, who siege the walls in first line?" aren't you Bretonninas supposed to be in cavalry?" asked Naruto, with his eyes in the shadow of his hood glowing dangerously.

"Well, nobody needs a young knight, who had lost his mount." Looked down lad.

"Yet you can prove useful, if you die on frontline." Said Naruto. "Nevertheless, we have a city to take. Let's go."

At the gates, Satria burnt several enemies with her fire. Runes on her magic sword burnt with energies of Aqshy, tattoos on her arms, her eyes and even hair burnt with it too. She seemed like an ancient goddess of war, fiery elemental, who came from other realm to burn her enemies until nothing but ash remains.

Yet despite her appearance, she was very much mortal, like her friend from Greatswords' Company. She was tired, breathing hard from her fight. Her blood poured on the stones of the street from minor wounds and countless cuts.

"Where are Lando and others? Better yet, where is Naruto?" mumbled she. Satria's mission was destruction of a city's gate from inside, however, if she would focus too much on destruction of the gates, she would be wide open for attack.

Then she heard metal clanking and countless footsteps, next moment lines of Estalia's Halberdiers appeared on the street, at the same time, their halberds lowered and pointed at her. Satria summoned her flames once again. She knew how dangerous it was for her right know. She was barely standing firm, one mistake and Red Wind will consume her as it did with so many others. However, she will rather die standing, than die on her knees.

To her surprise, something landed near her. She turned her head right. Naruto prepared his scythe-staff and sword. To her left appeared Lando, behind them gathered Greatswords and remaining swordsmen. Satria smiled to Estalia's soldiers… Yes, it wasn't fighting against a lone woman. Now they faced two mages and countless warriors, who had passed through much greater and terrifying conflicts, than Estalia's warriors could imagine. Satria was glad that she managed to hold on. Of course, she required time to rest, but simple fireball will not take much of her powers and it will do the trick.

No matter the where they are born, humans react to suddenly burning people near then the same, they try to run as far as possible. Large gap appeared in the line of Vizeaya's defenders. Captain of the Halberdiers tried to gather his men, but Naruto's spell put him into eternal sleep… of course if there wasn't a Necromancer nearby. With satisfaction Satria observed, how Greatswords and free swordsmen charged forward and clashed with the Halberdiers. Blood, gore and chopped liver flew everywhere.

After admiring her work for several minutes, Satria turned back. Gate will not burn itself.

 **Vizeaya. Several days later**.

Battle for the part city was long and bloody, but when mages managed to burn one of the gates, Lando and his company made several crucial strikes against defenders and during one of them, he maged to capture and open the main gates.

His wise tactics and low casualty rate in his Company, not even counting the fact that he had several mages with him, made Seth place him as now ruler of the city. While he and his army continued crusade Lando, his Comapany and all surviving free swordsmen stayed in the city to keep it.

Being the head of the freshly ravaged city wasn't easy for old mercenary. Especially when he and his men were part of the forces who ravaged the city. Moreover, former protectors of the Vizeaya, now disarmed and grim, at least those who stayed alive, often gathered drinking whatever money left in countless taverns.

Such big gatherings could lead to possible riots, so Lando increased the number of patrols and ordered his man to deal with riots shall they start. What was even more disturbing, countless disappearance all around the city started. In such way, they spent the first week.

During the second week, the situation became worse. Disappearances increased. Former members of the garrison managed to get their hands on some weapons. One spark was all that needed to start an all-out rebellion. Fortunately, messengers from main forces came, bearing the news about Bilbali's fall. This fact alone cooled down most of the hotheads. Even if they will manage to defeat the mercenaries who had captured their city, they will soon face annihilation from the hands of returned mercenaries. Such mindset of the locals gave Naruto time to use some tricks fueled by Ulgu. He infiltrated the headquarters of the 'revolutionists' and managed to find out that weapons were provided to them by third party.

That was what he reported to Lando, when, their heard a slapping sound and Ezio entered the Tactical Room second later rubbing his reddened cheek.

"What have you done this time?" asked Naruto, staring into a ceiling.

"I just said Satria that she is hot." answered Ezio.

"You do remember that she hates any kind of reminder about her 'profession'?" asked Naruto, as he raised a brow. "By the way, why her? There are countless girls all in city many will give you their attention… for a right price of course."

"Well I tried to ask out Anaya before… wait a minute did you just tell me to go to a brothel?" asked Ezio, completely oblivious to the fact that Naruto's eyes started to glow with ethereal red under his hood.

"Pry to tell me, why do you always ask out female mages?" very politely asked Naruto as he intensified his grip on his scythe-staff.

"Well magical girl and the young knight is classical, moreover I do not bother much about Satria's denial of her feelings for me." Said Ezio.

"Her denial?"

"Yep, she is tsundere, I can do nothing about this."

"You are an idiot." Naruto's grip on his staff lessened.

"Hey! It's not my problem that girls like handsome knights like me over broody necromancers like you." After this phrase, Naruto's eyes, which nearly returned to their natural color, started to burn with flames of hell itself.

"How did you just call me?"

"Necromancer, aren't you… one…" girly screams of Ezio, who was nearly emasculated by Naruto, were heard by everyone in town, who wasn't deaf. It took at least half of the Greatswords to hold him from finishing Ezio for good.

During third week Ezio tried to not get in Naruto's sight. Amethyst mage was glad for this small gift of fate, because he started to doubt that saving young lad was good decision on his part. City was divided into two halves, one led by Lando and other one by Elcuro, former captain of the Vizeaya's garrison. Despite the fall of Bilbali Kingdom, he decided to fight to the last man. Thus, he brokered a deal with some shady benefactor, who provided him with weapons for his men.

Half of the city supported him and other half supported Lando, who stopped the riots and managed to return the order without shedding to much blood. It was Elcuro, who caused most of the conflicts and tried to start a war in the city. The main reason for such actions was Lando's complete control over the port area. Moreover, seeing how ruthless and mas he was, his supporters started to leave the former captain the city garrison.

Yet suddenly they didn't hear anything about him in days. It was suspicious. Especially with how zealous he was about returning control over the city. Because of this, Naruto once again lurked in shadows of Vizeaya. He used whatever mastery of Ulgu he had in his disposal to hide his presence. So far he was succeeding.

Elcuro retreated to old part of the city, where engineers once resided. Whoever, as Vineaya expanded, engineers left their old residence and it turned into slums, part of town inhabited by thieves and bandits, usually, they payed city guards so they will not be bothered, but Elcuro destroyed everyone and occupied former workshops.

Streets seemed to be empty, but due to powers grunted to him by Shyish, Naruto felt the life around him. Several humans hidden in half-destroyed buildings… smell of powder… Handgunners? Maybe. Whomever they were, they served with Elcuro and by the look of things they knew something.

Naruto stepped into shadows and appeared from them already in the building. Dagger in his hand stabbed onto the neck of one, his sword pierced the chest of another and paralyzing spell deal with the last. Taking back his dagger from the corpse, Naruto turned to the captured enemy, as flames in his eyes became brighter…

As he managed to find, Elcuro, in reality was a Tilean spy and rather high ranking member of the 'Crescent moon society'. He was in charge of finding Leonardo's stash here in Vizeaya, in the end he had found something that was worth conflict with his former colleagues.

Moreover, he had kidnapped an engineer, who is now working over Elcuro's personal project. Naruto knew that whatever it was, it meant nothing good for their forces. Therefore, Naruto sneaked into the seemingly abandoned workshop.

"What the…?" truly, sight before him was so surprising, unbelievable and horrifying that he had never considered it possible… Inside the workshop was steam tank. A fucking steam tank. Now he understood why Elcuro decided to take his chances with going rogue. With such weapon under his command… he can take the city back into his hands… However, why he had yet to do it?

At this moment doors to the workshop opened and Naruto's target, Elcuro, entered the building alongside several guards and bound man.

"I think that I made it clear before, John. I found blueprints, materials, tools… everything you may need to fix the 'Merciless', yet you fail again and again. Some genius engineer you are." Said Elcuro. "I'm starting to think that you are sabotaging your work. So I decided to… encourage you."

Man in front of him looked like he was in his thirties. It was rather hard to tell with his growing beard, it gave him more elder look. He had brown hair and blue eyes, with scar on his face, which started in the middle of his forehead and ended on his right cheek, crossing his eye. Looks like sometime ago he had nearly lost his right eye. He was also high, Naruto esteemed that his height was above six feet.

Elcuro clicked his fingers and his soldiers threw several children inside.

"I know that you were a loyal soldier in your past. A protector. Will you manage to continue living, counting the fact that you were able to stop me from killing these children. All that you need is to fix this machine behind you. Moreover… if you weren't so stubborn they wouldn't be here in a first place." Proudly, he raised his head exposing his neck.

His smug face nearly begged for a large stone thrown in it, but Naruto threw his dagger into his neck… and didn't miss. Coughing blood, dying rebel fell on his back, children screamed and John used this moment to ram his shoulder into the of one of the guards, man was fast enough to grab a dagger from guard's belt and free himself.

Naruto landed near him, jumping from ceiling joist and unsheathing his sword. However, it wasn't needed. Bodyguards of the fallen captain ran away from the building. John choose this time to talk with his savior.

"So… who are you?" asked he.

"Naruto. I'm with the mercenary army, who is stationed in the city." Answered blonde mage.

"Heard about you. Also, saw the siege of the city. I must say that I am impressed by the level of specialism from so-called mercenary army." Said engineer.

"Well, we war is our life… Nevertheless, you plan to leave that steam tank behind?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, that…" John scratched his head. "No, it is fully functional, I just need to grab my staff and fix the tank after this. It will be our ticket out of this mess."

True to his word, Shepard was fast, it took Naruto five minutes to free the children, mainly due to their natural fear of Shyish energies, which oozed from his being. Shepard returned back in leather armor, with chainmail under the tabard on his chest, bronze-like shoulder pads sword on his belt. He also carried a helmet with him. It was stylized after a dragon, when put on, it was as if small dragon was sitting on his head, protecting it with his body, while its downed wings protected the lover parts of his skull and face. Shepard, in his full attire, looked more like an ordinary soldier, than engineer. Nevertheless, he was used to wearing uniform, something that came from serving in official army, at least in this Elcuso was right.

"Ha!" Shepard attached something inside the steam tank. "Get in, we are getting out of here!"

Naruto managed to take all notes and blueprints, which were in the workshop and also followed John into the tank, where all the children already were. Engineer pulled several rods and engine roared forcing massive armored machine to move forward. In front of them was a brick wall, but steam tank didn't even notice, destroying it and moving to the street.

However, something was wrong… the city was burning.

…

Some time ago, in the mercenary quarters, Satria was once again trying her best to ignore Ezio. Annoying young shit was once again trying to gather a harem of young women for his own uses. Especially problematic to deal with was his constant blabbering about becoming a king in the future or marrying a princess.

Ezio still continued to talk, but Satria tried to focus other sounds, to silence him at least in her mind. All that screeching that she had heard beside Ezio's voice… wait… screeching… Window's glass shattered spraying razor-sharp shards everywhere.

Satria's reaction, honed by recent battles saved her life, she threw a fireball at something that destroyed the window and only after that gave it more closer look. It was a giant, humanoid rat. Skaven as ANruto called them… She thought that he was just shitting with her…

Than a horrific memory came into her mind… Skavens were like rats… they never operated alone. She heard how windows shattered everywhere in the building.

"To arms!" screamed she with all power of her mighty lungs, pushing Ezio aside. "We are under attack."

Lando stood firm swinging his giant sword around, cleaving rats left and right. Skaven assaulted the barracks of Greatswords, but didn't manage to catch them with their pants down, like they did with swordsmen. Seeing their commander always walking everywhere with his sword and in his armor, his healthy paranoia soon rubbed on his soldiers. They knew that old Lando had good instincts, and when his wounds were aching… troubles should follow.

Ezio on the other hand spent most of his time chasing skirts, and didn't look over his men much. They slacked in nearly everything and very much like their commander used any minute to start a fight or hook a girl. Maybe lack of discipline was the reason behind Ezio being so heavily supported by his men.

This reason was case of their downfall. Lando, on the other hand, always prepared his men for worse. He passed through many campaigns, fought, against rebel Imperial citizens, Bretonnians, Tileans. Estalians, Greenskins, Beastmen, Undead and worshipers of Chaos. He had passed through countless battles and kept his skills sharp and warriors safe, knowing that his men and his personal powers will be only two things, which will help him survive the incoming battles.

Nevertheless, lack of Halberdiers make their defense against Skaven harder, than Lando anticipated. Rats surrounded the barracks and threw spears, arrows and stones into windows. Korvus and Anaya proved that they were worthy of their staffs. Only because of them, wounded warriors managed to return back to fight.

However, rats assaulted them from all sides and Naruto, main trump card in forcing enemies to retreat was missing. Usually, Skavens were rather cowardly, but these ones… sure it was normal for rats to fight with rage, cruelty and viciousness, also relying greatly on their numbers. Usually, when skavens easily panicked, when they saw that their usual tactics, surround and burry the enemies under mass of screeching, stabbing, biting mass of grey-furred bodies.

These Skaven were different. They with no self-preservation, like there were no tomorrow for them, attacked humans with fury and zeal never seen before in these disgusting creatures. Lando hated to admit it, but without reinforcements, they will not hold on.

He looked down, from the second floor of barracks and saw, how constantly moving sea of grey, black and brown giant rats screeched raising their weapons above their heads and thirsting blood of humans. He noticed some motion in the end of the crowd. At first, all that he had managed to see were skulls. Soon he noticed stakes. After this, he saw the largest rat-man among the crowd. Clad in heavy armor, with spikes attached to it and skulls placed on them. In his armed was slightly glowing green scimitar and standard with infamous mark of Skaven upon it. Equilateral triangle, which also reminded Lando about disgusting Chaos worshipers. He snarled remembering the horrid smell of rotting bastards.

Skaven warchief squeaked and snarled rising the spirits of his rats, view of them screeching at once, raising their weapons again and again nearly destroyed moral of Greatswords and this moment large steam tank under command of John and Naruto choose to smash into back lines of the skaven army.

"Get a bit more steam into the system!" screamed Naruto. "We need to move faster, if we wish to get to the barracks of Greatswords!"

"It's an old machine Naruto!" screamed John from the insides of the steam tank. "If we make it move faster it can explode, I'm not even saying that we are endangering children, whom we have freed from Elcuso."

"If we will not move faster, we are goners, John!" screamed back Naruto, using his magic to keep rat-men away from the tank. "More steam, more speed, more killing, or we will be these rats' dinner!"

Main cannon mad a shoot and large portion of square was became clean of skaven. Steam engine roared and tank increased its speed smashing into skaven's crowd and throwing them everywhere. John turned the wheel forcing steam tank to turn right and take the attack from warp fire with frontal armor. Frontal cannon annihilated the Warpfire Thrower and gave opportunity for steam tank to continue its path… only to face the Rat Ogre.

Massive unholy creature managed to stop the steam tank, while they were in bare meters away from the barracks. Naruto gritted his teeth. Blood poured from his nose as he summoned power of Shyish. He exploded the heart of the giant creature, but steam tank stopped and got itself almost immediately covered by bodies of Skaven.

At this moment gates of the barracks opened and Greatswords charged into battle.

…

Squek the Desecrater hissed in anger. Stupid man-things didn't want to die. They surrounded all remaining defenders after the forces of Under-Empire filled the streets of Vizeaya. However, Squek presumed that appearance of strange man-made machine was some intrigue of clan Skryre.

Four Great Clans of Under-Empire prepared this attack on the kingdoms of man-things for countless years. They emerged several times before, but either civil wars, or noble heroes or great champions of darkness put an end to their plans.

This time it was supposed to be otherwise. Tilea had already fallen, Estalia was next and Border Kingdoms are nearly conquered. Soon all south shore will be in hands of the Under-Empire. Nevertheless, man-things in the city continued to fight. They have broken the will of simple citizens, captured them and used as sent them underground, as slaves. However, two last remnants of their resistance stood resilient against Skaven assault.

Squek screeched, gathering Stormvermin around himself and raising his Banner and sword above his head and running to the Greatswords. With loud clash of metal Stormvermin and Greatswords crossed their weapons. Massive swords rose, cutting limbs, parrying spears and crashing bones like twigs. Skaven pierced them with spears, with them sometimes snapping like bones.

Lando was surrounded by vermin, but he stood firm, killing rat after rat. Naruto sent spell after spell into crowd of rats and John fired another shot from the main cannon of the steam tank. Greatswords stopped the wave of rats and slowly pushed them back. Squak screamed, trying to make his rats start one more assault, but they feared Imperial forces more.

Skaven made a step back, then another… finally they ran.

Squak tried to make them stop, but Clanrats were panicking, they followed their instincts. More elite forces, like Stormvermin, who gathered around their leader, managed to retreat more organized than others. Seeing that his efforts go in vain, Squak commanded his rats to follow him and went to the nearest canalization entrance.

Soon streets of Vizeaya were empty. No men, no rats… Just remaining mercenaries, who, after patching their wounds, decided to go and search for other members of their warband.

…

Naruto sat near the bad of wounded Sombria. While Ezio, was nowhere to be seen, she gathered soldiers around her and hold the line, but before skaven retreated, lone arrow pierced her body. Though wound wasn't mortal, if the arrowhead would not be pulled out from the wound, she would bled to death.

Korvus said that he was helpless to do anything, if he would try to remove the arrowhead from the wound he could cut main arteries or veins… So all Naruto could do is stay with her… until she would die. Naruto sat near her bed for several hours and didn't notice when he appeared. Vampire was so deformed by his heinous magic and curse of undeath that he reminded Naruto a giant bat. Seriously, his face was nearly identical.

"Ah… here you are." Said he as Naruto rose to his legs staff in hands. "Young Trueborn."

"Why are you here, bloodsucker?" asked Naruto. "One my call and you will find the end of your undeath coming sooner, than you ever expected."

"How about a deal? I will help the girl… You will do something that I will ask you in future. I promise a favor that you will owe me will not be used against your friends, family or Empire of Sigmar." Said vampire stretching his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Naruto shook his hand, too crushed by current situation.

"Here it is then." Blooded arrowhead fell into Naruto's opened palm. He turned to Satria and saw that wound was open, he screamed calling Korvus, also clutching the wound, to stop the blood from flowing out. Jade Wizard managed to reach Satria's room inside. He forced Naruto out of the room and closed the door behind him.

For a long and maddening hour he sat near the door and prayed to Sigmar for Korvus success. Hour later Korvus left the room and sat near Naruto. He took a smoke pipe from his pocket and started to search for lighter. Instead Naruto managed to ignite a small fire atop his finger. Korvus moved his pipe to fire and made a deep breath in.

"She will live." Finally said he. "Situation is grave, but stable, she is slowly recovering from blood loss. Nevertheless, how did you manage to get out the arrowhead?"

Naruto looked at the bloody piece of metal in his hands. "Let's just think that it is a miracle."

"Hmph… I always thought that you, Shyish guys can afford only dark ones."

" _Deal?"_ remembered Naruto the wards of vampire. "I fear that it was."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer, Gate - Thus the JSDF fought there or whatever will be used in this story... unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Shyish.**

 **Chapter II.**

Situation in Estalia turned dangerous. From being members of large, nearly unstoppable army of mercenaries, they quickly turned into small retreating warband. The only thing that kept the morale high was gold from Vizeaya. Since the city was like empty shell, soldiers, while on stand, gathered money from the banks in Vizeaya and belongings of disappeared citizens.

Of course, situation wasn't without a problem. Even after lot of swordsmen died during the Skaven assault, swordsmen still viewed Ezio as their leader. Mostly because they could do anything under his command without any kind of punishment. Fighting them was pure waste of time and lives of good men, moreover John's steam tank was still on their side and his guns cooled down most hot-headed individuals of Ezio's brigade. However, in the end… there always were fools.

Trying to take some loot from the Lando's men ended bad for them.

Ezio and his warband remained in town to gather loot of their own. Lando and his Greatswords marched north, back to Empire, followed by the steam tank. While Satria and other mages sat on the armor of the tank and observed everything nearby, Naruto walked beside Lando and thought about recent events.

First, his dreadful deal with vampire necrarch. Then, fortune that they had found… It was enough to pay the debt he had owed to Empire, first step in becoming less of a threat in eyes of Witch Hunters. Moreover, money opens lot of doors. He can get himself useful connections, who will help him in future.

Naruto looked over his companions. Lando, their commander and leader, Satria, breathing and walking flamethrower, Anaya, banisher of unholy, Korvus, their healer and of course newest addition, strange engineer and driver of the steam tank by the name John Shepard.

From time to time, Naruto noticed how different he was from both citizens of Empire and Estalia. Maybe he was Tilean, but his face was that of those, who grew up in Empire or Bretonnia, than those, who grew up under hot south sun.

He spoke like a seasoned soldier, yet he was also educated like one of the greatest scientists of Empire, Estalia and Tilea. Satria also noticed this, she and Anaya created unbelievable theories about who Shepard is and what kind of life he led. They stopped gossiping, however, when Korvus said that they could always ask Shepard himself.

Return to Empire wasn't the same as their crusade that started from it. Crossing Bretonnia was somewhat troubling. Questioning Knights proved to be somewhat troublesome… at least several of them. Unfortunately, none of them could afford leaving a living enemy behind.

They were forced to move as fast as possible for this, staying only for gathering supplies. Four weeks later, after paying for his debts and visiting his mother and leaving a hefty sum of money for her and Detlef. He stayed in the same tavern as did his companions and tasted infamous ale, served only in this place. Right now, he was about to taste the ale again…

BANG!

Until his cup exploded in his arms from sudden shot. Fortunately, Naruto learnt the spell of Personal Defense recently, so neither wooden spikes, nor remains ale bothered him, burning on his magical shield. Couple of seconds later, he turned his head to the door.

Okay, knee-high boots, check. Grey trousers, check. Ornate chestplate with symbol of Sigmar, check. Long, heavy trench coat, check. Sword, behind shoulder, check. Beautiful female face, covered by long, brown hair, check. Infamous hat, check. Smoking pistol in her hand… check.

Anna Visser. His personal nightmare. Resident Witch Hunter, who took it as her personal mission to burn him on stake. Naruto's greatest problem was in fact that she was, very hot woman. He knew her, before she became a member of Templars of Sigmar. Before this whole… mess with Witch Hunters, College and possible involvement from vampire fractions, they were rather good friends.

However, after he had met her later…

"Long time no see, Necromancer." Nothing but 'filthy bloodsucker', 'damned Necromancer', or 'blasted heretic' from her.

"Good to see you too, Anna." Answered Naruto, raising his hand, asking for another cup. "However, I insist for you to be more… specific in what you call me… Legal term is 'Thaumaturgist'."

"Necromancer… is still a Necromancer to me." She sat behind his table and ordered herself same drink as Naruto had.

"Same drink as me?" smirked Naruto.

"I can tell whatever I wish about you, but your taste in alcohol had never failed you." She granted Naruto with brief smile, but Amethyst Wizard didn't raise his spirit high. Anna smile could mean virtually anything. Rumors told that she had burnt several heretics with the same smile. "I had heard rumors about expedition to certain town… organized by your mercenary company."

"First of all, it isn't my mercenary company, Lando is the captain. Moreover, we still haven't gathered swordsmen." Answered Naruto.

"I know just the men, who you need. Captain Klaus and his men are here in Altdorf and they seek an opportunity to earn money. Judging by the final point of your destination, you will need men like him. Fierce… powerful… skilled…"

"Loyal to you." Finished Naruto. "Anna, just tell me what you need. You know me well enough to understand how I hate the men, who dance all around the topic."

Anna smiled. This time it was more sincere.

"I had nearly forgotten how nice you are Naruto." Finally said she. "Do you know that Celestial Mages foresaw some sort of… catastrophe?"

"Tell me something I don't know." Answered Amethyst Wizard. "They see them everywhere. What is it this time?"

"Through the rift in the skies, where Thunder Child's hammer had fallen, harbingers of change shall come." Said she. "It was bad enough about 'harbingers of change'… but 'rift in the skies' and 'fallen hammer of Thunder Child' parts make everyone even more… itchy."

"I see…" Naruto scratched his chin. "Nevertheless, why are you not supported by Imperial army?"

"Who said that we are not?" asked she. "Armies of Ostermark already await us near the Bechafen. Elector Count promised his men for our cause."

"Then why do you need mercenaries?" asked Naruto.

"I need to safely reach the City of the Damned, you need warp-stone and pass through cordons. Shall we help each other, or shall you deal with enraged female Witch Hunter, whose enemies do not live for long… That is not counting all terrors, which you will face in Mordheim."

Naruto sighed.

"Your twist my arm here, Anna. Is there anyone beside you?"

"Magister of the Celestial Order. Claudia von Sitri. I will need her in coming expedition." Said Anna. "Also make sure that neither you nor other Journeyman wizards get in contact with her… she is somewhat a bitch."

"Great… Just great."

…

Hinata Hyuuga grew up in abusive family. She was too gentle to support traditional ways of her family in turning part of her own kin into slaves. Nevertheless, conflict with her cousin Neji provoked by Elders of her clan nearly led to her death.

After that she, wounded, was left in the forest of Death. Since it was clan matters, nobody dared to interfere. Nobody, except one girl, Tenten. She tried to get Hinata out of the forest, but when they moved back to Konoha… they didn't find it where it was. Forest was strange and filled with beasts and trees that had never inhabited area near Konoha ever before.

They spent a lot of time in said forest, hiding and healing Hinata's wounds. They saw strange humanoid creatures, who hunted animals in the woods. They marked the borders of their territory with skulls of humans and beasts alike.

They hid above, among the leaves of mighty trees of mighty trees of Great Forest. They saw the large bestial creature, who lacked one eye, crossed by the old scar. They saw it sacrificing humans in strange clothes and armor near the altar of his gods.

Countless skulls and helms adored the spikes on the altar and one-eyed monstrosity wasn't going to stop. They saw how he roared and countless monsters around him answered him. Creatures had left the forest, following their leader to war and girls used this moment to relocate to safer position.

Back then, they still believed that such place existed.

They understood very soon, that this new world, was the most dangerous place they had ever visited during their short lives. They managed to learn local tongue, well, with time, but their fighting style required something new, since their sneaky tactics will not work with local hostiles well.

Fortunately, chakra in their bodies made them stronger than normal humans and soon, a pair of female mercenaries became famous in Empire. They were especially good as protection detail and Magisters of Colleges often hired them as bodyguards.

Claudia von Sitri wasn't an exception. She hired them and payed for protection, while she will take part in the secret mission alongside the Witch Hunter. Both girls bought themselves drinks and sat together with their employer, waiting for the Witch Hunter. Anna left them early in the morning and still haven't returned. Finally, when sun had already set down, she beautiful Witch Hunter returned to the inn.

"Looks like you are not bored without me." Said Anna, sitting on the empty sit behind their table. She grabbed a cup from the table and made a gulp. Then she made a grimace, truly Naruto always had a supernatural sense for the inn with best alcohol. "Mercenaries are ready. We are going tomorrow."

"By the way you still haven't told us where we are going?" asked Hinata.

"This is of no importance to you." Said Claudia. "Just be ready to protect me."

"I do not like this." Whispered Hinata to Tenten. "We were nearly forced to take this job. Moreover, we are traveling with company of mercenaries and Witch Hunter, while we are protecting a magister of Celestial Order. This looks like an expedition to some dangerous place."

"Maybe…" said Tenten taking a sip from her mug. "So what?"

"Well… Many years ago we agreed to stay as far from such places as possible." Said Hinata. "I also remembering how you said…"

"To remind me about our agreement if I will try to do something stupid, but Hinata, we are spent, there is also some sort of intrigue around us. We do not know nor our enemies, nor their strengths nor do we have any allies. For now, we have no choice but to follow with someone else's scheme."

"Hmph…" said Hinata. "I will follow, but remember, I warned you about this."

…

Naruto met Klaus in Lando's cabinet. Klaus was high men with short hair and beard. He missed his left eye, lost in battle many years ago. Clad in armor and black and yellow cloth, he looked more like a rock than a man. Actually, everything in that man, from his taste in clothes and armor to his face reminded about crude rock monument to grim soldier of Empire. Despite his appearance, he was smart and cunning warrior, his warriors were glad to serve under his command and he always held his word. Naruto believed that they would work something out.

…

Path to Ostermark lied through forest roads, with forests inhabited by wandering tribe of Beastmen and Greenskins. Usually such a long road would be very dangerous, but surprisingly their caravan wasn't attacked… well you can't count something like killing several goblins as actual battle. Nevertheless nor Lando's, nor Klaus' men relaxed, working with such professionals was rather refreshing, after Ezio's buffoons.

By the way… Naruto heard rumors that his warband reached Middenland and Ezio himself managed to save the life of Boris Todbringer from Khazrak One-Eye's blade. After this, young man became a favorite of Todbringer and people whisper that he would marry his only daughter, thus becoming a future Elector Count, since Boris' sons died in attempts on their lives.

Looks like the lucky cat once again landed on his paws.

Naruto huffed in annoyance; Boris' decision may be doom of Middenland. Like all responsible citizens of Empire, Naruto hoped that Todbringer would awaken from his short period of madness. However, Elector Count was adamant of making Ezio part of his family. Without a doubt, sneaky bastard is already introducing himself as Ezio Tobringer and dreams about Boris' crown.

Naruto sighed and it didn't go unnoticed by his neighbor.

"Hey, Naruto." John turned from the controls of the tank to look at his friend. "What the hell happened? You look like the End Times started early."

"I fear that first sign is already upon us." answered Amethyst mage. "Do you remember little Ezio?"

"Skirt chaser and glory hound?" asked Shepard. "Of course, it was funny to listen how he will become a king with harem of willing, beautiful and strong girls."

"Well… then you will find the fact of him becoming a candidate for position of Elector Count… ironic." Dropped the bombshell Naruto.

"Wait a minute… you mean that Ezio… our Ezio, who knows nearly nothing about ruling the province and couldn't control even his men, may become the Elector Count?" asked Shepard.

"First of all… there is no 'may'. His swordsmanship and timely arrival really impressed Boris. Marriage between Ezio and Boris' 'little princess' is already decided." Said Naruto. "So… very soon Ezio will become an Elector Count of Middenland…"

"Wait a minute, wasn't Middenland…"

"A rival of Reikland for leadership in Empire? Yes. Boris Todbringer may try to place his future son-in-law on the throne of Empire in the future. We both know, how easily Ezio can be manipulated, all that somebody need, is to give him wine, money and women." Naruto shook his head. "I can only pray for Morr and Sigmar for long life of the Emperor Karl Franz."

"Yes…" Shepard scratched his chin. "Looks like we may need a miracle in the nearby future."

"Maybe, Maybe not." Naruto say on one of the metal boxes inside the steam tank. "Nevertheless, had you managed to understand anything from the blueprints that we have acquired?"

"Yes, I will need a place to start my own workshop, that is beside instruments, materials, resources and other engineers." Answered John. "Moreover Leonardo had encrypted his blueprints. If someone not familiar with such technologies will try to copy them, it will not work in the end."

"Oh… So infamous engineer wanted his war machines in hands of the smart people?" asked Naruto.

"At least smart enough to make them work. He also left several notes about possible improvements and modifications of his tanks. Especially helpful will be pressure meters. At least I will not rely purely on intuition, while I am driving this thing."

"Well… we are not official members of the military, so do not expect some government backing on this." Said Naruto. "At least in the nearby future."

"In other words we need lot of gold to bribe countless higher ups shall we decide to start our own business." sighed Shepard. "Great. Just great. I hoped that at least this one time I will not need with greedy and corrupt people. Hopefully I will not meet politicians."

"John, with our way of living, it will happen sooner than later." assured him Naruto.

"Why?"

"We are going to Mordheim, John. Officially, we serve as bodyguards to Magister Claudia, but we will also seek the warp-stone. We can sell it, for hefty price and who do you think is the main legal buyer?"

"Empire and Colleges of Magic." said John. "At least the legal ones. I can bet that illegal buyers on black market pay more."

"You will be right, but sooner or later they end up in the hands of Necromancers, Sorcerers, Vampires and mostly, Skavens." Naruto's eyes glowed dangerously in darkness of his hood. "As you understand, right now, when these rats are exterminated all-around the Empire, last thing we want is supply them with possible new weapons and ammunition."

"They need warp-stone for this?" asked John, while raising his brow.

"They need it for their rituals, fuel for their machines and inventions and let's not start about abominable monstrosities they create in their laboratories." Naruto rose to his legs. "All in all, everything they have is built around warp-stone."

"So, basically we are retrieving secret and very hazard material from enemy territory, right?" as Naruto nodded, John groaned. "Great. There is barely two hundred of us, with mages and my tank… and if shit hits the fan we will be forced to clean the entire city."

Neither of them knew that Hinata, who also decided to sit on the comfortable moving fortress heard their talk and decided to speak with her companion.

…

"Mordheim?" asked Tenten. "Are you sure we are moving to the City of the Damned?"

"I do not have problems with my hearing Tenten, while you seem to lack common sense. Do you remember list of the places we swore to never travel to? Mordheim was one of them. It wasn't top ten, but close. Nevertheless…"

"Nevertheless…" interrupted Tenten. "Our financial situation haven't changed. We need money. Desperately. Unless you wish to whore yourself… We are going to survive Mordheim… or die trying."

"I do not fear… until we will not risk our lives needlessly, however, are you not disturbed by the fact that Claudia knowingly withdrew information about point of our destination?" asked Hinata.

"I'm more interested in fact of her hiring more bodyguards." Answered Tenten. "Heard about Pendragons?"

"Two female knights? Unusually strong? Yes, heard about them, they are under watch of Templars of Sigmar." Said Hinata. "They are suspicious… Their strength unknown power… some claim that they use powerful relics, artifacts and magic…"

"None of these are outright prohibited in Empire." Parried Tenten. "I believe that they can be powerful allies, especially, considering the fact that we are guarding the same person."

"You are proposing… an alliance?"

"We have mutual goal, Hinata." Answered Tenten. "I also fear that we have mutual enemies."

Unknowingly to them, Claudia, finally left alone by Anna talked with said female knights about the expedition.

"I do not trust mercenaries, and you Pendragons better not too." Said she to Artoria Pendragon, very beautiful blonde-haired woman, clad in dark armor. Her daughter, Mordred bore a lot of similarity with her mother, only she was more… petite. Nevertheless, Claudia witnessed skills of these two heavily armored women and was left impressed by them.

"I see." said Artoria. "What about your other bodyguards?"

"They are expandable." Said Claudia. "I hired them because I needed to distract Anna from you. Until the ritual is complete… I must not be disturbed. I hope you will do as you were instructed, when we will reach Mordheim."

Astoria gritted her teeth.

"Do not worry, my lady." Bowed Astoria. "I know what I must do."

"I hope so." Said Claudia. "Now, leave me be. I need to meditate."

 _I hope I do not interfere._ Voice, which led her for so long once again filled her essence with strength, cleansing away the heaviness of doubt.

"I did as you told, my lady."

 _Good, when I will prepare everything on my end, you shall stay the swords of your warriors. Especially of that… Templar… Anna. The gates will open in Mordheim, this will be our only chance, if you wish to rise through ranks… you will help and do as you told. If everything will go as I foresaw… Vengeance on Vampire Counts will be finally yours._

"Yes, my lady. Soon you and your followers will see our world and if everything will go as planned… plague of undeath shall be finally exterminated."

 _Raven-haired female sighed and cut the mental link supported by her and several other mages. She hated to work with fanatics and zealots but there was nobody else, whom they could influence. Among Magisters of Azyr, Claudia's critical thinking was already deranged by her hatred to vampires. She gave them information about the other world and in return, they promised to deal with undead._

 _Woman smiled. Was it not for the young Witch of the Wild, and artifact, which they had found in ancient ruins of elven temple and Sacred Ashes, which they acquired during one of the later travels… Morrigan created an artifact, which used power of faith as energy source._

 _They checked, it didn't matter to a Sphere, as they called the artifact, from which faith to gather strength from. However, it matter what kind of deity was called. Morrigan, after several experiments, presumed that it was connected to how deity was viewed._

 _Witch of the wilds created a whole new classification for this. According to it, Sphere could gather power from faith directed at 'Neutral' or 'Good' deities, like that of a harvest, life, love and many other things. Gods of War differed from one race to another and if one, being noble and valiant could be a source of Sphere's power, than other, bloodthirsty and demanding constant bloodshed was worst choice of energy source._

 _Marian Hawke sighed and went in direction of her Commander's tent. Since start of the Fifth Blight in Ferelden, many things have changed for former citizen of Lothering. Marian, her sister, brother and mother were captured by Templars somewhat after the defeat of royal army under the Ostagar. She met future Teyrna Cousland and possibly a future Queen of Ferelden. Of course, if she decides to stay, when she hurried to Ostagar, to inform her brother and young king about Howe's betrayal. She managed to slay the traitorous Arl, but before death, he warned her that days of her family's rule are numbered._

 _Then was Ostagar and retreat of Teyrn Loghain, which led to death of king Cailan. It nearly started the civil war in Ferelden. Something strange started with coming of Archdemon. Strange disease inflected the earth. It spread widely in Ferelden and Orlais. While Loghain tried to calm down the masses, as did higher ups in Orlais, Elissa Cousland gathered resources and warriors. After stunt in the Circle of Ferelden, she managed to get all Mages under her command._

 _It was their efforts, which made possible to uncover the source of disease. Archdemon managed to poison the flesh of the world itself. It was impossible to do anything. Curse was growing with each passing day and nobody knew what to do._

 _Until Morrigan arrived. She whispered ideas into Elissa's ears and surprisingly they worked. More and more people joined the cause of young Cousland. She was going to evacuate all, who would follow her. Chantry looked at her actions with caution. Grey Wardens sent help, led by Elven Sorceress Fiona, from Soldier's Peak they rescued Avernus, Blood Mage, who served among the Grey Wardens for more than a century._

 _She had found herself a way, she gathered men and resources. It was another world or death. Unfortunately, all they could do is wait… for now._

…

Fighting through rare bands of goblins wasn't worth mentioning… at least from Naruto's point of view. Well, they were rather powerful bunch of people, especially counting the steam tank with them. Several weeks of constant travel later, Naruto and others saw the walls of Bechafen.

And gathered army of Ostermark.

Wolfram Hertfig gathered large contingent of his warriors. Ludwig von Hoffen became their commander as most experienced commander, whom he managed to assign to help with their quest. Unfortunately, like all Elector Counts from Empire's north, Wolfram was worried by increase of Chaos activity.

It took a lot from Lady Claudia to convince Wolfram about granting those forces. Only because Elector Count understood that attack from their own territory would be devastating during Chaos invasion, did he gave them men.

Ludwig led his men to Mordheim and Claudia proudly observed the lines of Halberdiers, Swordsmen, Handgunners, Greatswords, Pistoliers and artillery. These forces would help her with blockade, while she and her mercenaries infiltrate the city. According to her sources, warbands, which infested the remains of former capital, disappeared one by one.

Claudia was a secret supporter of Sisterhood of Sigmar and loss of connection made her worry. Sisterhood served their purpose, guarding the ruins of Mordheim from too curious people, unfortunately, beside normal mercenary bands and mutants, there were also Witch Hunters, who saw Sisters as witches, who must be burned down, Undead, who gathered warp-stone for their unholy rituals and of course… Skaven. Rat people wanted these ruins for themselves for a lot of time, Since their open appearance in Tilea and Estalia, Empire spent lot of time cleansing them from underground and Bretonnia suffered from constant tides of large vermin.

Claudia feared that Skaven finally managed to get a foothold in the city and, counting the fact of their strangely increased numbers, Celestial Wizard feared such an outcome, but it was possible one and she hoped that Sisterhood was still holding. For the Rock, their fortress-monastery, is a place most suitable for ritual.

Forces of Ostermark stayed away, blocking entrance to Mordheim from the side of their Imperial province. Meanwhile, Shepard and Naruto once again discussed their situation inside the steam tank.

"Shepard, I'm telling you, this woman is mad. As in really, really mad." Said Naruto to John, while two of them checked the tank's system and drank beer, protected by the heavy armor. "I saw her eyes. She is possessed by some insane idea. Before, I thought that we had a chance… know I know that she will order us to march to our deaths."

"We cannot do anything, Naruto." Answered John, sipping beer from his mug. "We signed our contracts and we have our oaths. We have to deal with whatever Mordheim will throw at us and we will do so. Isn't it what you said before?"

"Situation have changed." Naruto also drank some beer. "Looks like the Skaven managed to take the whole city. Little bastards are sneaky assassins, but they do not fight openly, unless they do not outnumber you twenty to one."

"So… we need to cleanse the city from vermin infestation?"

"Let's not forget about countless mutants and all kinds of demons, who can inhabit the ruins of Great library. Before the cometh destroyed the city. Countless tomes of Necromancy, Demonology and Sigmar knows what else, kept inside. Now, everything is either in Skaven's hands… or worse." Said Naruto.

"I see… What about any known opposition?" asked John.

"Well… there are Sisters of Sigmar… hopefully they are still fighting. There are also Witch Hunters… but neither factions gave any kind of report about the situation in city. Mercenaries relocated after whole debacle with Tilea and Estalia. I'm not even speaking about Cults of Chaos."

"I got something… look." Surprisingly Shepard placed a map of Mordheim in front of Naruto. "I remembered what you said and prepared. It was made by several warbands of mercenaries and information about dangers, which they met during their stay in City of the Damned."

At this moment, the hatch of the steam tank opened and Satria's face appeared in it. "What are you doing here?" Asked she, before noticing maps and notes. "Oh! You are preparing for the siege of Mordheim! I knew that it wasn't just all talk, when you talked about destruction of the whole city, Naruto."

"At least someone is happy about it." Sighed blonde mage. "Get inside, to us, Sombria. We may need some light."

Bright Wizard jumped on the metal floor of the Steam Tank and sat , with her legs crossed near Naruto and Shepard. Her flaming hair gave so needed light to the dark insides of tank and all three of them managed to start reading. For some time silence was broken only by rustle of paper.

"Hmm… I spoke with lady Claudia." Finally spoke Naruto. "We are entering Mordheim from West Gates. She wishes to burn down the Cut Throat's Den."

"We cannot pass through. That monstrous Oak, corrupted by power of Chaos… I fear that even our steam tank will not be enough to deal with it." Noted Naruto.

"But we have mages of all sorts here." Said Satria. "Do you think that we will not be enough?"

"I do not think. I know." Answered Naruto.

"Any way to deal with our problem?" asked John.

"I do not know. Usually, warbands try to walk near the walls or find tunnels, which will lead them to the needed part of town. However, in current situation it is impossible, too much of a chance to be ambushed by Skaven."

"Great Oak it is then." Said Satria.

Naruto sighed. "Let's pray to Sigmar it will not end like most of the raids through it."

…

Lady Claudia looked at smoke, which came from the burning building of Cut Throat's Den. She felt nothing but joy, seeing this blight upon the body of Empire finally being baptized in fire. She was a Celestial Mage, but she was still a Sigmarite and rather zealous one. Her faith led her through her harsh life, when her family was slain by the vampires and she started to gather resources and followers to do something never done before… to exterminate the von Carstein line.

She knew that Mannfred, who recently returned from the dead and occupied Castle Drakenhof, once again proclaimed himself as ruler of Sylvania. Of course, Vampire Counts and Necromancers, who rose during his absence were against his… rather bold claim, but Necromancer, who inhabited Castle Drakenhof was beheaded and left to rot, showing others how serious Mannfred's intentions are.

Claudia knew that she had no powers to deal with entire country, but then… she managed to contact another mage in her meditation. Mage, who also had a problem. They quickly understood how they can help each other.

Marian Hawke simply told about her sudden 'contact' to her direct superior, Elissa Cousland. Queen-in-making understood the profit. Judging by information from Claudia in Empire was a province nearly completely abandoned… Sylvania. Of course, to such conditions led the madness of the last Elector Counts and rule of Vampire Counts. Emperor will not say anything against if someone will turn Sylvania into prosperous land loyal to the Empire. If she plays her cards right… she can even become the Elector Count.

So… while Claudia prepared to take back the Rock and start the ritual, Elissa prepared her follower for Exodus from her world. Blight changed, no matter what anyone tried, medicine from it wasn't discovered, counting the fact of it now poisoning earth itself, they will soon run out of territories to live on. They were rather fortunate with Blight spreading over zones, which supported Loghain, so he didn't do anything stupid.

Elissa Cousland could only wait, using her most trusted allies, like Marian Hawke and Herah Adaar. It really surprised her that Vashoth Qunari, followed by large group of Valo-kas mercenaries decided to join her cause.

It will be soon… they will be safe again.

Claudia looked at the remains of the Mordheims West Gates… Well, what was supposed to be remains. Before her stood massive Gates, restored to their mighty visage once more, however, unlike the times of Empire's reign, these gates were covered by disgusting marks of Skaven clans.

"So it was true…" muttered Lando, who stood to her left. "Skaven truly did capture Mordheim."

"Yes…" answered Claudia, with her gaze still focused on gates. "However, it doesn't change anything. Prepare the cannons, mortars and steam tank! We are starting the siege!"

Cannons made first shoots and cannonballs crushed into wood of the gates. For a moment everything was silent, before countless screeches from the walls pierced it like knives. Rat-men appeared from countless holes, cracks in the earth and homes and swarmed the walls, raising, knives, scimitars and pikes to the air.

Suddenly they stopped. Naruto saw a group of Stormvermin, who pushed normal Clan Rats and Skavenslaves aside. Someone followed them a rat, much bigger than others and also disturbingly familiar.

Naruto understood why when he stepped out of crowd and raised familiar banner.

"You crawl-came to our City?" squealed the Skaven Warlord. "I squeak-say 'nay'! I squeak-say 'bring it'! We will kill-kill you here! You will die-die and turn into the white bones like others!"

"The Warlord from Vizeaya…" muttered Naruto. "Tell me about sudden meetings."

"I do not care what this rat thinks!" screamed Claudia. "Fire! Destroy the gates and get them out of the keep!"

Now, fighting something as numerous as Skaven in city, which fall into their hands was suicide. Claudia knew this and had a plan. She was capable of using Comet of Casandora spell. Moreover, she was very proud in time it took her to cast this spell. It was several seconds, without any kind of preparations. According to her plan, Skaven will run to the open field between the city gates and her small army, and then Comet will crush the bulk of their forces, forcing rats to retreat.

Good plan… at least in her head it was.

Unfortunately for her, Squek dealt with mages, while he led the sieges of Estalia's port-cities. He knew what mages wanted, for them to get out of city, Squek remembered how his former Warlord made this mistake… it was right before Squek himself became the Warlord, after the death of his commander.

Fortunately, other candidates died from massive spell. Squek remembered the mage, same as the one, who commanded the human-things. Skaven Warlord hissed silently. He isn't going to lose here. Gates will not be opened. Human-things can do whatever they wish, but Squek knows that they will not dare to…

Squek kneeled just in time, bullet passed his head barely and flew somewhere into the city. He once again turned to human's army. One-eyed, who led the swordsmen saluted him with his rifle and pointed behind his back.

Squek narrowed his eyes. Then he opened them wide as he saw mortars on the hill. He heard humans scream to fire, he saw cannonballs in the air and he saw and heard them exploding on the walls. Human-things didn't want to damage the path, but the walls filled with his warriors to the brim…

Countless Skavenslaves and Clanrats lied around mutilated and ripped asunder. Some were still alive, but Squek saw that their time was coming. Red mist covered his view and he screeched. Countless Skaven, who hid themselves in ruins, supported his screech. Screeches hid his true scream, left unheared in that cacophony:

"Kill-kill the man-things! Bring their heads to chosen, to Son of the Horned Rat!"

And mass of the Skaven ran to positions of human's army.

…

"Predictable." Sighed high, raven-haired druchii, who stood atop the Rock and looked at the situation near the West Gates through his spying glass. "I wasn't expecting something more actually."

Rise of the Skaven wasn't surprising for druchii. He and his warriors played a hand in it. It wasn't hard actually. Interest from denizens of Naggoroth was easily explainable. Malekith, the Witch King sensed the creation of the rift and foresaw it possible use. Shall druchii control the Warpgate, which will appear somewhere in the Empire, they will easily conquer the lands of Men and later, entire Old World. When it will happen, Ulthuane will either bend before Malekith's might or broke upon his assault.

In the end, this world once again will be under rule of the Phoenix-King. The one, true, eternal king, Malekith and his trusty general wasn't going to fail him.

"Lord Malus!" druchii turned his gaze from the ruins of Imoerial city and instantly found the source of lovely voice. Inanna, a witch sent here beside him, without a doubt a plot of Morathi. However, who was he to rise a voice against his Master's mother? "Lord, Malus, this… mad rat wishes to speak with you. He claims that he finally succeeded."

Malus Darkblade sighed. Since he bargained with Ikkit Claw, passed some time and mad engineer didn't disappoint. His Warpgate was finished and according Inanna it was working. Malus silently appeared behind the mad engineer, who made last preparations and finally activated his machine.

To Malus' surprise it did work. Large tear in space opened, glowing with ethereal green and warriors of Naggorond passed through it.

"Yes, yes! Quick Skryrie-minions! Quick! The Skittergate must not stop working!" screamed Ikkit at his minions. Finally noticing Malos' presence, he turned to him and bowed. "Behold, most esteemed, mighty and monumentally cruel, pact-friend Darkblade! The Skittergate works-works, ready to…"

Malus simply raised his hand, stopping rat's blabbering.

"I knew that sooner or later you will succeed Ikkit. Fortunately, for you, it happened sooner and I wasn't forced to use my… 'persuasion' skills." He turned his back to the engineer and walked away followed by Inanna. "How is our enemies in the city?"

Entire East Side of the city is controlled by us and Skaven. Sisters of Sigmar and Witch Hunters united and occupied ruins of Count's Steinbart's palace. Warbands of Chaos are in the Gaols and I do not know what shall we do about them."

"Leave them be. This unknown factor in form of mages and their mercenaries may turn the tide… in unknown way." said Malus.

"There isn't enough of them… Moreover, shall there be problems we can simply destroy the bridge." Parried Inanna.

She was right Middle Bridge, was the only link, which connected two parts of the city. Even if Druchii lacked the infamous powder to explode it, their magic will do the trick instead. Beside that Mordheim was filled with danger, and right now, with countless Skaven, killing everyone on sight. However, something bothered Malus, forcing him to grip his blade tighter, as if his enemy was nearby.

" **You are not wrong, Malus."** Familiar voice of his personal demon once again pierced his thoughts.

" _You… once again, you dare speak to me… Tz'arkan?"_ thought back the Tyrant of Hag Graef. _"You were silent during the whole campaign and decided to speak now? What changed?"_

" **There is a demon nearby, Malus."** Familiar changing voice of Tz'arkan once again filled his head. **"I can sense him, let me show you."**

Then Malus also felt it. Hatred, anger… unlimited power, as if violence itselfe was given form for a moment he thought that Khaine himself granted the battlefield with his presence…

" **Malus…"**

" _What is it, demon?"_

" **He sees us."**

Then Malus felt as if something great looked down at him and didn't bother with his presence, as if he was nothing more than mere ant. It infuriated prdeful elf. He looked back, from direction where the gaze came from and using all power that he commanded he tried to challenge the being.

" **Malus, no!"** but demon's warning fell upon deaf ears. Too prideful to listen or step down, druchii suffered the full wrath of mysterious being's retribution. While Inanna tried to get Malekith's general from the hole in the floor, where he was pushed into. Tz'arkan once again belittled his unwilling companion. **"Looks like you still haven't learnt your lesson in humility, despite countless contacts with demonic beings, Malus."**

" _Demon…"_

" **Yes, Malus?"**

" _Shut up."_

…

"I can sense him." said bald female, clad in neophyte attire, covered with signs of Tzeench. "Never had I felt something like this… so much power… so much rage… I once saw one of the Greaater Demons of Khorne, but this bloodthirst, rage and power dwarfs even them. I fear that he will be our end." Clo'ena seer and sorceress of Tzeench served her mistress, a ferocious female warrior from Norsca, by the name Helga Darksworn. If beauty of Clo'ena was ever-changing as her patron god, then Helga could have been could beautiful, was it not for her eyes. Deep inside burnt the unnatural desire for bloodshed and conflict. Such was Helga Darksworn, rising Queen of Sea of Claws.

However, even she could find herself in… tight situation. Her seer foretold the appearance of the warprift and it will be enough to summon countless armies of daemons right in heart of the Empire! After something as grand as this, Dark Gods will certainly grant her their power and some other warriors, like that up-start Archaon will be forced to step aside from the path of Everchosen.

And she, Helga Darksworn, shall step in his place!

However, there were several problems… Warprift was going to appear deep in the Empire, very war away from the coast, therefore, she could do only two things: gather countless warriors and start grand invasion or gather most trusted warriors and try to be sneaky.

She understood that while gathering forces, she will also gain attention of the Wizards and spies of Empire, and north coasts will become red once again, after battle turning into the long siege and precious time lost. In the end, she will force her way through entire Empire, but why do the hard way, when you can do it much easier?

Mordheim, such was the name of the ruined city, where the rift will appear, was once capital of the Ostermark province, now it was home to both mosters and men. Beside Sisters of Sigmar, Witch hunters, Undead, mercenaries of all types and Skaven, there were also countless mutants, cults of Chaos and warbands from Norsca.

She did as she planned, gathered all warriors, who supported the Dark Gods, alongside them came cultists and mutants. Right now, she was in the Goals, with her seer taking control over the abominations, who hid there. Victory was in her grasp, but fucking druchi tricked her, using the Skaven to get control of the city. They and rats held the only pass to the East Side of the city. Was it not for limited time, she could have tried to leave the city and make a hook to get to the East Gates, was it not for a fact that Skaven and druchii closed both gates, leaving them trapped.

Now this…

"Clo'ena." Bald sorceress turned to her Queen. "Gather the warriors, we are going to take the bridge."

"What about the servants of Sigmar?" asked she.

"They will be too preoccupied by forces, who is sieging the palace." Helga placed her helmet-crown atop her head. "Now go, it's time to fight and bring victory to the Dark Gods."

…

Sister-superior Anna looked at the gathering forces of Skaven from the ruined tower of the count Steibart's Palace. She remembered how druchii and Skaven ambushed the Rock, while most of the Sisters were away. They fought valiantly, but divided, while several groups dealt with the heretics in Mordheim, Dark Elves and Skaven captured the Rock and either killed or captured most of the sisters inside. Without their leaders, senior sisters fried to organize their groups and unite with others, but Skaven sent their assassins.

In the end Anna was the only senior remaining and she, followed by her sisters, leaving dead friends behind was force3d to retreat to the East part of the city. She hoped that in such dire situation Witch Hunters may rethink their principles… only to find them surrounded and nearly destroyed by Skaven. Led by Victor Slatzpyre, witch hunters made their last valiant stand near the Middle Bridge.

"Looking at our doom, Sister?" Anna shook her shoulders. Victor's habit to appear from shadows infuriated her sometimes and what was more important… she found it very creepy.

"We can always pray to Sigmar, Victor. He once granted my Sisters a salvation, during the greatest need, and I believe that he will not leave us alone now." Answered Anna.

"Sister Anna! Sister Anna!" young and beautiful sister appeared on the stairway. "Sister Anna, the Skaven are preparing for attack!"

Anna turned her gaze to Victor.

"Here it is sister. Sigmar help us all." Said he unsheathing his rapier. Suddenly he turned to the east. Familiar sound caught his ear. Imperial artillery. Mortars and cannons. Somewhere on the city streets he saw familiar grim faces of Reikland soldiers. Victor smiled.

Sigmar protects. Protects indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer, Gate - Thus the JSDF fought there or whatever will be used in this story... unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Shyish.**

 **Chapter III.**

Naruto looked at the ruins, which were once the most pompous palace in the whole Empire and felt nothing. Looks like he finally turned into cynic.

" **As if."**

He sighed. Looks like his 'inner voice' once again decided to make himself vocal. Not that he cared much. Having large, powerful demon instead the voice of inner doubt and conscience… it was rather good and sometimes… profitable. Of course there were some downsides…

" **I can hear you."**

Amethyst mage massaged his temples. He didn't know why, but Skaven Warlord led his warriors into suicide attack. Most of the horde died after Claudia casted her magic, but even those remnants who reached the Imperial lines caused enough havoc.

Desecrator led his Stormvermin on the Swordsmen and Greatswords, spears rose like grass on the field, warriors cursed and killed, blood fell upon earth like rain, bones broke like wood and spears broke… like bones.

Squek wasn't found, he managed to leave or hide under the bodies, despite Naruto personally seeking him in battle. Humans prevailed in the end, victory was bittersweet, Skaven fought desperately. Stormvermin coated their weapons with powerful poisons.

Many mercenaries died or were wounded.

Nevertheless, Claudia continued her crusade. After they had taken the gates, they gathered their forces went forward in one last attempt to path through the east side of town. Combined might of mages managed to deal with the Great Oak and Steam Tank managed to keep it at bay. Their group passed through the Gardens and reached the ruins of the palace…

Only to see the Skaven sieging the ruins, protected by few Witch Hunters and Sisters of Sigmar. Naruto cursed under his breath and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. Inside the tank John pointed the cannon at countless waves of Skaven.

"Shields up!" screamed Klaus raising his own and giving example to his men. Explosions thinned the Skaven's lines but rats were still numerous, even when the gates of ruined palace opened and Sisters and Witch Hunters joined the fray pure numbers of the rat people were still enough to change the tide of battle.

Then Naruto saw him again. Desecrator survived the mayhem at the West Gates, retreated to his forces near the palace, and commanded them now. Naruto growled. Fucking rat was getting on his nerves. Of course, rat wasn't aware of this. Squek raised his battle banner high and crushed the skull of Witch Hunter with it. His scimitar beheaded a swordsman and tail forced several sisters to step back.

At this moment, he saw something move at his right. On pure reflexes, he raised the banner and this action saved his life. Large scythe stopped mere millimeters away from his maw and while strange human in amethyst robes managed to hold it with one hand, Squek barely held his strike with two.

He threw away banner and jumped the left, scimitar still in his hand, he once again had hope, for the strange man-things in robes were rather bad in close-quarter combat, very much like like Grey Seer, yes-yes, very much… Shit.

Man in robes simply rose his hand and red energy bolt hit him into his chest. Squek felt pain and then there was only darkness.

Naruto smiled seeing Skaven running with terrified screeches, Desecrator had finally fallen and they even managed to save the remaining forces of Witch Hunters and Sisters of Sigmar. Lady Claudia wished to continue her crusade, but mercenaries, Sisters and Hunters were too tired and wounded. She was forced to agree and brooded somewhere guarded by her female knights.

Naruto raised his cup and drunk brandy from it. Witch Hunters shared their reserves with them. Drink was very flammable and they used it to both purify the mind and cleanse everything with fire. He once again hang out with John, who sat near his tank and also tasted brandy.

They observed Sisters of Sigmar, who, beside being warriors of the Heldenhammer, still haven't lost their skills in healing. Swordsmen, Greatswords, Witch Hunters and wounded Sisters quickly returned to action by efforts of remaining Sisters and Jade Wizard.

While everyone was minding their business, Naruto decided to check something new that he had discovered sometime ago. He rose to his legs and walked away to find himself a dark corner, where he could train in use of magic.

He had found one, near the chapel of Sigmar. Naruto sat, with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. He heard swift whispers of different magic wings. Otherworldly whisper of Shyish. Passionate whisper Aqshy. Gentle whisper of Ghyran. Mighty ringing whisper of Chamon. Ethereal Whisper Azyr. Regal whisper of Hysh. Appearing and disappearing whispers of Ulgu… and the one that he needed, growling whisper of Ghur.

He summoned the ancient power and focused it in his hands. He felt how his nails elongated, slowly sharpening and turning into claws. He felt his bones broking and rebuilding, nusles becoming stronger and seeing red fur growing over his arms.

Then he let the Ghur go and reversed transformation.

Naruto fell to his knee. He tried for the first time, and partially succeeded in such a complex spell as transformation. He was rather glad that his first spell was something so complex. Nevertheless, he should practice magic somewhere else. Somewhere away from prying eyes.

Too excited with his success, he didn't notice the young protégé of Sister-superior, who kept her eye on him.

…

Claudia barely kept her irritation under control, as Sister-superior argued with her about the crusade. No, she wasn't against the retake of the monastery, but she believed that it was another test from Sigmar and they were supposed to do it themselves, moreover, if the Skaven wanted to use it for some… fiendish ritual, then they will sooner destroy the Rock, than let the Rats use it for their nefarious plans.

Claudia had silent support of the mercenaries and Witch Hunters, but Sisters of Sigmar were different. Even if Claudia was one of those, who silently supported the Sisterhood, they would never let a mage to lead them into battle. It was bad enough that she had to deal with mistrust from the mercenaries, now he had to face the downright disgust of Sisters and Witch Hunters.

At this moment, one of the young sisters entered the hall, and walked to Sister-superior. She stopped near her and whispered something into her ear, which, judging by her raised brows really surprised her. When she turned to Claudia, Celestial mage quickly understood that Sister-superior had something on her.

"Lady Claudia…" started she. "That young blonde man, who came with you… Who is he?"

Now that wasn't the question, which Claudia expected. Judging by the interested gazes of Witch Hunters and mercenaries, neither of them expected this also.

"Sister Marianna, my dear assistant saw how his arms _changed._ As if transformed, similar to the trink that followers of Chaos use. Of course it was similar to the power of Ghur, but if I remember correctly… isn't he an Amethyst Wizard?" asked Sister Anna.

"Well… Naruto is respected Journeyman Wizard, who will soon become the true Wizard of his Order. I believe that this crusade will help him rise to position of Master Wizard." Smiled Claudia to her.

"Strange…" said Sister-superior. "I believed that you hated this young man and couldn't stand him. How did you call him again? Trice-cursed corpse lover?"

Claudia laughed.

"And he always answered that he is just humble Thaumaturgist." Answered the Celestial Lord. "I can assure you, despite his strange and some can even say… suspicious origins, his loyalty to Empire is second to none."

"Strange…" muttered Anna. "I always thought that you mages are loyal to your Patriarch first and foremost."

"Well…" fortunately, Claudia was relieved of another humiliation, when Naruto, the subject of their discussion had entered the hall.

"Naruto." Greeted him Claudia. Mercenary leaders gave him respectful nodes, Victor narrowed his eyes, sister Anna didn't even turn to his direction.

"So… infamous mage grants us with his presence." Said Anna. "I ask you to explain your transformation, which Sister Marianna saw before this gathering. According to my information, you are an Amethyst mage and transformation is one of the highest spells of Amber Order. If you are not of it… well we all know what must be done to Chaos worshipper."

"You mean this?" asked Naruto once again showing his partial transformation and returning his hands back to normal. "Recently I had started to hear another whisper beside the winds of Shyish. Silent growl of Ghur rumbles in my ears I can feel its power slowly filling me."

"Impossible…" muttered Claudia. "How can… someone like you bear the might of two winds?"

"You are wrong, Lady Claudia…" said Naruto disappearing and appearing in other part of the room using the spell from the Grey Order. "I bear might of _three_ winds."

…

South to once prosperous Estalia, across the Great Ocean lied the Kingdoms of Araby. Divided between different Sultans, Caliphs, Sheiks and Emirs. The last Sultan, who managed to do something about the situation was Sultan Jaffar, who united the warring tribes and invaded Estalia.

Now, his distant descendant, Jaffar al Saif managed to do the same. However, he, unlike his infamous ancestor wasn't a sorcerer and he required help in everything magic related. Thus he met Osira, Witch of the Desert. This beautiful woman with three scars from some beast's claws on her face quickly became the main advisor of the young Sultan. Nobody knew where she came from, was she peasant or of noble birth, but she carried herself with dignity and was accustomed to people kneeling before her.

Moreover, she easily captured the spirits of deserts and djinns. It was her magical power that made Jaffar undisputable leader. Before Osira became his advisor, they dared to dream about his throne, now they just bowed before him.

However, even she was helpless to brighten his mood.

"Blasted Skaven." Muttered Jaffar. "How can it be? I prepared forces, gathered followers, once again united the tribes and built war fleets… only for Skavens to conquer the Estalia before me!"

"I still fail to see the problem." Said Osira. "Invade Estalia and take the territories for yourself."

"I'm forgetting that you had never dealt with those insufferable half-animals. They poison the earth with countless diseases, which they spread and without a doubt, where they appear other dark forces will appear soon too." Young boy massaged his temples. "Moreover, knightly orders from Bretonnina are still around. They have changed their ways… These Templars of Araby… they portray themselves as protectors of simple people, but they fed countless assassins, who spread unrest in my kingdom. I cannot start war until peace is achieved. For this we must destroy the Templars and Louis the Righteous. Their Grand Master, must be slain."

"Hm." Osira elegantly rose to her legs. Jaffar always wondered why the Witch walked around topless? Was it to distract her enemies? Or she simply didn't care? Nevertheless, he was sure that she could take care about herself. He saw what she could do with that black khopesh of hers. Khopesh… weapon, which belonged to the dreadful Tomb Kings. Jaffar never asked about Osira's reason, life-style, scars, choice of attire… sometimes he feared to ask her. "Maybe I shall deal with our… uninvited guests?"

"No." said Jaffar. "I need you here we will manage to deal with Estalia and Tilea later. I will not let my desire to surpass my ancestor to destroy the Sultanate that I made and you helped to turn into stable state."

"Still… While there are Knight orders here, Bretonnia and Empire will have a noticeable say in our politics. Our interests will clash even before we will make contact. It was inevitable, when you created your Sultanate."

"Okay… what about Strigoi? Can we use them against the knights?" asked Jaffar.

"I will use my magic, but I cannot promise anything, my king. Vampires are crafty beasts and Strigoi are one of the most resilient bunch." Sad the Witch.

"Great…" muttered Sultan. "Simply great. However we still need to do something about the Templars… By the way, Osira… I had rarely spoke to you…"

"Yes…" She once again changed her position, giving her Sultan a better look over her flexible body.

"I heard that you spent much more time in your spell chambers than before… Shall I prepare to something?" asked young ruler.

"Hmm…" Osira's expression turned into confused one. "Well… I suppose I was rather sloppy when I had found something…"

"So… what was it?"

"Not what." Said Osira. "Who. You do know that in terms of magic power I can be considered Teclis' equal?"

"I assumed this seeing how easily you dealt with creatures of… supernatural origin." Said Jaffar.

"Well… However, no matter how powerful I am, Teclis still beats me in terms of experience, but recently I managed to sense something…"

"Something?"

"More like someone… but I cannot understand how he can exist…" muttered Osira.

"Why?" didn't understand Jaffar.

"You ever heard about the Magic Vortex?" asked the Witch.

"The one that is created by High Elves to prevent excessive magic from gathering in our world? I know the basics." Answered the boy.

"Well, since you know about it… It will be easier to explain everything to you." Said Osira. "I saw the Maelstrom of power, moving… living… breathing… I cannot understand, how I sensed this through magic, much smaller vortex…"

"And…"

"It's a living creature, Jaffar." Answered Osira. "As if Vortex now have an incarnation of itself."

…

Inside her personal room, Claudia was hissing. Not only did she fail to set up trap to that blasted Necromancer kid, but she also gave Sister-superior a reason to blame her in incompetence, since she didn't know whom she had hired.

Naruto, on his part, didn't act as she hoped. He apologized for his actions and congratulated Sister-Superior with such attentive warriors on her side. Sister Marianna blushed and Sister-Superior was pleased with the compliment of her warriors' competence.

Before Claudia forced Naruto away from the hall, he managed to speak even with leader of Witch Hunters and even gruff Victor was somehow… less tense around him. She failed… She needed him to put a blame on him, when the portal will be opened, but if he will be alive… He is less manipulative than her… more honest… and less ambitious… Compared with her… it was no surprise, whose side will pick Lady Cousland after she will pass through the portal…

Before she was the only mage with Azyr power on her side… but now… after she finally looked closer, she noticed that all Winds answered to his call, he may not hear them yet… but she was certain, one day he control all eight winds… If she will not kill him before…

He is the only obstacle in her plan.

However, he will die only in certain moment of time.

Before, he will need to secure the Warpgate for her… She will need the warriors after all. Unfortunate accidents may happen to her ally's leaders and she… one of the grieving saviors, will be there to show them an outlet for the grief and anger.

Elector Countess Claudia… well it does sound… _alluring._

…

While Claudia dreamt about possible turn into Elector Countess, Naruto meditated in his room.

" **Your true enemy awaits."** His oldest acquaintance once again contacted him. **"I can feel him… his anger… his pride… his egoism… and the demon inside him… so very much like you… boy."**

Naruto hissed. Kyuubi never stopped reminding him about his faults. How most of his enemies shared them, thus making him as bad as they are or were.

" _Hmm… I know that you hate me and all stuff, but maybe you can be more…"_

" **Druchii… with strange blade in his hands and demon feeding on his soul. I can sense him. His stench… is disgusting. I may be… less troublesome, shall you deal with that druchii."** Said massive demon. **"Suffering of that demon may amuse me. Beware of the sword though… It can hurt even daemons."**

" _Scared?"_

" **It's not the sword of Khaine, so I do not fear the end, but wounds left by the Warpblade are… troublesome to heal."** Answered the fox. **"So beware, or you will die. Druchii are one of the greatest killers and assassins… Deception is their true nature… Sounds familiar isn't it?"**

" _After so many years… I haven't expected to meet someone, who embraced the ways of my people that much."_ Sighed Naruto in his thoughts. _"I can bet that the healing techniques created by my kin weren't replicated by them."_

" **Poisons maybe… However if there is a possibility to use the technique to harm a living being, they had perfected it, without a doubt."** Noted Naruto's personal demon.

"Then it shall be done" finally said Naruto opening his eyes. "That druchii will die."

…

Malus blocked the strike of massive two-headed axe with his infamous Warpsword. Helga Darksworn led the cults of Chaos to the Siege of the Rock. Abominations, whom she freed from the Mordheim's Goal crushed the defenses of the Dark Elves, and rushed into the Rock, but Ikitt Claw made the portal work and druchii received the reinforcements, who engaged the abominations on the first levels of the Rock. Malus only expected the reinforcements from the Skaven clans to deal the last blow.

However…

"For Sigmar! For Empire!" It seemed like the Skaven failed to stop the Imperials. They crushed into fighting mass of cultists and druchii, killing both and forcing their enemies back into the monastery. Malus cursed under his breath for he felt the demonic being, who came alongside the Sigmarites.

"Malati!" screamed he to female officer, who brought the reinforcements from the portal. "Take Inanna and entertain our Norsca guest. I will go greet the Empire's soldiers." He jumped into the hole in the stone floor and landed on another floor.

"Well… sister dearest, you had heard our commander." Said the witch appearing near her warrior sister.

"Usually I do not listen to you, but now I agree. Let's teach this bitch a lesson." Suddenly a massive spinning shield hit Inanna right into her forhead, knocking her out effectively. Helgo bended over and took a sword from the hand of the dead Norsca warrior.

"I am Helga Darksworn, elf slut. I am Queen of the Sea of Claws! And you… are… DEAD!" with loud battlecry she charged into battle.

Meanwhile Naruto summoned the power of Shyish to suck the life out of Chaos abomination and blocked attack from one of the large mutants, second spilling his guts with his blade. Suddenly, his senses of danger kicked in and he jumped backwards, effectively evading the demonic fire.

He raised his head to see a dark elf in ornate armor, armed with strange sword. He sensed the dangerous vibe… and demonic power. Ah… here he is… The one who Kyuubi wants dead. Naruto looked at the face and remembered something… A boy with weird hairstyle, who beat him up in hand-to-hand combat…

" _Lie down dobe, you will never be a shinobi…"_

There was something in that druchii that reminded Naruto about that arrogant boy… about disgusting crowds of those who believed him to be beneath them. Whe must… no, he _needed_ to defeat him. Not only for others, but for himself. Twisted mockery of his past rose in front of him and Amethyst Wizard will not retreat.

Malus jumped forward raising his sword with both hands, before clashing it with Naruto's scythe-staff. At the same time, Naruto stabbed his sword forward creating several sparks upon impact. Malus jumped back, breaking contact. Between them flew one of the Swordsmen, thrown by Chaos Abomination. It charged between the two warriors, but Malus used the moment to jump upon it, to use it as stepping stone to reach the chandelier and then through it, disappear in a hole on the ceiling.

Naruto was awestricken by such blatant disrespect to their duel and followed the druchii, but used the stairway instead. Claudia followed him with her gaze. Good. Troublesome blonde was away and herallies and mercenaries were fighting in all-out battle between druchii, Chaos worshippers, humans and remaining Skaven.

"Artoria, Mordred, Hinata, Tenten." Called them their employee. "Time for one final push. I need to reach the Warpgate.

…

Malus always was quick and moved fast, even in his armor. Of course, riding his mount Spite, he was even faster, but the only loyal being, whom he had stayed in Hag Graef. Malus would be very happy if the cold-blooded reptile was here. He sensed the demon closing the distance between them and fighting with him was rather problematic due to the energy emitted by the creature, it was like staring on the fucking Sun, damn it! Malus hoped that his sudden attack would destroy the vessel and demon will be banished from this plane of existence, but boy had good reflexes and instincts.

Seconds later, he blocked the strike of the scythe and dodged another stab of the sword. Blonde boy was rather skilled fighter in close combat, but… Malus' blade cut the scythe in half. Elf smiled as Naruto's second weapon became useless. However, wooden staff that remained in Naruto's hand, instantly reminded Malus that he haven't won yet. Hissing, like large angry cat, Malus once again decided to change location of his battle. He ran to the stairway leaving his enemy behind.

Empowered by demon, Malus easily reached the head of tower, where he awaited for Naruto, hidden in shadows. Young mage didn't disappoint the Darkblade. He reached the last floor early as soon as Malus, but druchii still managed to caught him out of guard. Malus could nearly taste his victory, when Naruto managed to block his strike with a sword of his own. However, it didn't pass well for the sword in his hand. Warplade shattered it, leaving only hilt with sharp, broken blade in Naruto's hand.

He didn't think long and just stubbed it into Malus' right shoulder. Dark Elf screamed and released his grip on the Warpblade. Rage, ire and madness finally consumed the mind of Malus. His eyes glowed with demonic power and focusing on his pain, he summoned the demonic warp-fire.

First blow to the gut, made Naruto bend, blow with an elbow to his spine forced Naruto to his knees. Then Malus put his hands in a lock and raised them into the air, preparing to crush Naruto's skull. However, he had forgotten about one little detail…

" **Two can play this game druchii…"** Naruto too had a demon inside. **"Unfortunately I'm a better player."**

Catching Malus' arms mid-air he rose from his knees and kneed druchii into the gut. Red energy covered his hands and Malus felt supernatural power filling the air. Next second Naruto grabbed Mallus hand and ripped it apart. Blood sprouted everywhere covering stones and young mage. Even demonic power and unimaginable will couldn't make the Darkblade rise to his legs, he feel to the stone floor bleeding from his wound.

Naruto looked around and his gaze fell upon the Warplade. Red runes glowed upon it and silent whisper feeling his ears. Following the silent call, he walked to the sword and grabbed the hilt. Then he turned to the Darkblade and walked to the fallen druchii. He raised the sword and stabbed it into wounded Dark Elf's chest.

Then he heard it. Laughter. Blade in his hands was named Warpblade of Khaine and it was no doubt to whom the sword belonged. Naruto heard the laughter of the Bloody-Handed God, whose blade finally reached the hands of the true champion. Naruto looked at the blade covered in blood and saw that runes on it glowed brighter… Finally he understood that Malus was needed only to free the blade and give it to true bringer of war… to him.

" **Life is a bitch, Naruto. Deal with it."** With Kyuubi's laughter ringing in his ears Naruto left the tower, with new blade in his hand. As if feeling the ire of its new owner, runes on the blade glowed brighter.

…

Claudia followed by her knights finally reached the Warpgates. She saw it, massive structure created by rats, already working and ready to transport the reinforcements to this part of the world, maybe that's how so many druchii appeared in Mordheim… Unfortunately, Ikitt Claw was also here.

"Filthy man-things!" screeched the mad scientist. "Rise Clan Rats! Call the Stormvermin! Kill-kill the man-things!"

Then Skaven filled the room Warlord from the West Gates, who also commanded the siege of the Palace was also here, but the one, who attached her gaze wasn't him. It was the largest Skaven she had ever seen, large as the Rat Ogre, clad into the massive armor, atop of his long tail was a metal spike, in his hand was massive axe and his eyes were filled with unusual intellect very rare among the Skaven.

"Must be that 'Chosen Son', whom that disgusting Warlord mentioned… Strange, I was expecting horns." Thought Claudia as she desperately tried to make a plan and turn this near defeat situation into a victory.

"Kill-kill." Screeched the Skaven, who surrounded them from all sides. Next moments they immediately silences themselves as giant Skaven raised his armored fist into the air.

"Humans…" said we without notorious Skaven accent. "Turn away. Run with your armies following you and you will be spared. You came to these ruins, but city does not belong to you anymore… It belongs to us, to Skaven! Run, barricade in your homes and await the end, which already came to the Estalia, Tilea and Border Princes! The hour of Horned Rat is upon you! New reign is coming… Reign of the Skaven!" stated the giant rat as his brethren screeched and cheered all-around.

Claudia narrowed her eyes. She passed through rigorous training. She became a Wizard Lord of Celestial Order. She made a contact with mages from another world and prepared everything for their coming here. All to have an army to avenge her family… All to destroy the vampires… and now some overgrown rat dares to interfere?!

"You will not best us!" finally, she let her anger get better of herself. "Not until we can still make fucking mousetraps!"

"You will find out…" started the Skaven champion raising his massive axe. "That I am from those rodents, who are rather hard to trap."

"Really?" said Claudia summoning the power of Azyr into her hand.

"Let me be your Jerry to your Tom." Said something strange this large… but delusional, as she now saw, Skaven. "You will see that I do not disappoint."

"I do not know what you are blabbering about… However, I have no time to deal with you. Tenten. Hinata. Artoria. Mordred. Deal with them and clear me path to the Gates." Artoria instantly summoned her magic horse and charged forward, leaving only maimed and blooded bodies of the Skaven behind. She jumped from her horses back into the air as her spear morphed into the sword, but her strike was blocked by the massive battle axe.

Her daughter followed her path, leading Hinata and Tenten, gathering attention of the Skaven, while Claudia slowly walked to the Warpgates. Ikitt Claw blocked her way, preparing his techno-magic. Green lightning clashed with blue and two mages started their duel, looking surreal with massive tore in reality behind their backs.

Meanwhile, Naruto returned to main forces, pushed back by the warriors of Malus, he screamed loudly, unconsciously summoning the power of Aqshy to his aid, successfully gaining attention of the Dark Elves.

"Druchii, you can escape with your lives, or end like your leader." With these words he raised the object in his hand.

Head of Malus the Darkblade.

It was really mysterious how one moment they were all around and next one, they disappeared. Cultists and abomination lied with bodies of druchii and humans slain by each other. Victor, followed by other commanders ran past them, to Naruto, who stabbed his new sword into the earth just to support himself.

'You look like you are barely standing, boy." Noted Witch Hunter, as Sister Superior kneeled near him tacking care of his ribs. "I started to fear that we have lost you just like that air-head."

"I'm tougher than I look, one-eye… wait a minute… what happened with Lady Claudia?" asked Naruto looking around and not found said Celestial Wizard.

"The bitch ditched us. Took her bodyguards and charged through those druchii and cultists to the nearest stairway leading to the upper levels." said Anna, placing new bullet into her gun. "When I will see her next time I'm gonna…"

"Easy there, girl." Said Victor. "There is still plenty of Skaven ahead of us, keep your anger and bullets for them."

"Is it really late to say that I was telling this to you?" asked Naruto.

"Next time… I'm picking up another Wizard to follow." Growled Anna.

"Oh… Is it invitation for a date?" asked Naruto once again.

"Or I can put a collar with a chain attached on you." Narrowed her eyes young Witch Hunter.

"Okay, okay… I understand." Said Naruto. "Now… where is Claudia?"

At this moment green light of Warpgate started to change color. Somewhere from above, Naruto heard loud battlecries and sensed powerful magic coming to an aid of the summoners… However, there were much more warriors than those, who came with Claudia and mages… Claudia wasn't fighting alone,there was someone with her… Did she use the gates to summon herself reinforcements? Naruto didn't know, but he was sure that he would find the answers.

With slight grumble he rise to his legs, placed his trophy blade on his back and walked to the stairway. Well, who can do it beside him?

…

Claudia finally did it. She reached the Warpgate. To think that a small crack in metal that led to little malfunction in Ikitt's weapons was the key to her victory… truly Sigmar was on her side today. He raised her staff and summoned Winds of Azyr, subtle change started with color. Slowly green color of the gates changed to blue and Claudia felt control over the rift and opened the gates in the location told to her by Bethany Hawke.

When women, clad in armor with griffin on her chestplate stepped from the portal, Claudia finally understood that she had won this battle. Mages and warriors followed her. Some of them remained to take place of Claudia and stabilize the rift, others, both warriors and mages alike, charged to support Claudia's knights.

At the same moment, Naruto alongside the remaining forces finally reached the Warpgate.

"What have you done?!" screamed Anna, pointing her pistol at Celestial Wizard.

"Nothing that can force your hand, my dear Templar of Sigmar. Let me present you Lady Elissa Cousland… Our possible decision, to vampire problem in Sylvania."

…

 _Finally, Claudia revealed her plan. She used the Warpgate to relocate an army from dying world and start a war with Vampires, who started to gather under banner of the Mannfred von Carstein. Her plan was simple: with magical means from other world, mages under Cousland's control will cleanse Sylvania from vampire's taint._

 _For this she will receive a position of Elector Count and Runefang that is kept inside the Emperor's vault. Therefore… here we are still in the Rock, kept here by the armies of Ferelden, right now, we await the end of negotiations…_

 _Negotiations had finally ended. Emperor and Elector counts had agreed to give Elissa the position of Elector Count. She agreed to give them the secret behind purification. Elector Counts agreed that she would become a ruler of Sylvania… if she, of course, manages to defeat the Vampire Counts._

 _Elissa was up for a challenge and beside her warriors, many mercenaries answered her call, So once again had I and our brigade found ourselves before very tempting offer…_

 **Siegfriedhof. Several months after capturing of the Gates.**

When people think of Morrian Templars they imagine high warriors in black armor. Notorious skull-masks hide their faces and mighty swords in their hands shall bring death to any disturber of the grave. So… finding here at least one warrior with nice sense of humor was rather surprising.

Roland was a young man, born from illegitimate union between daughter of influential trader and even more influential and powerful noble man. Since his grandfather hated his guts for his mother's death during the childbirth, his father raised him up and gave him proper education, however, death seemed to follow child in his life for very close person to his heart died from the hand of wretched undead.

When the time came, he became a Morrian Templar and asked his father to help him become the Raven Knight. He fought with power and vigor never seen in young aspirants before and quickly rose to position of the champion among his fellow knights. Right now, he and Naruto sat in only tavern of the town and drank beer together.

"So… Raven Knights will support the crusade of Lady Elissa?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Answered the young knight. Surprisingly most noticeable feature of his was his silver hair. Not even the scar on his cheek attained so much attention. "We shall follow her into battle and slay the wretched undead!"

Naruto nodded. It was no secret that Cult of Morr supported Elissa maybe even more than Ulricians and Sigmarits. Keepers of the Graves wanted Vampire Counts dead and burnt. Magical artifacts created by her mages slowly spread over the Empire protecting the lands from the curse of undeath and forcing agents of vampires and the monsters themselves migrate to Sylvania.

According to Elissa's plan, they shall march east and take Templehof. After purifying it, they will cause serious blow to the Mannfred's army.

"Did you hear?" suddenly changed the topic young knight. "Vanguard of the army had already cleared the path to the Templehof. We can finally cleanse one of the greatest temples of Morr and purify the castle."

"I hope you are right, Roland." Said Naruto looking at his cup with strange expression. "I do not know what we shall do, if we Mannfred once again shall outsmart us. He is vampire known for his cunningness after all."

"Yes." Roland's expression changed. "Let's hope…"

"Why so serious, guys?" asked rather happy male voice. "We haven't even started the crusade."

Before them stood high blonde man, with noble features. He was clad into armor made from volcanic gold and strange sword that emitted powerful fire aura, covered with glowing runes was strapped to his belt. Smirk seemed to never leave his kind face. Such was Alistair Theirin, bastard of the previous king of the Ferelden Kingdon and half-brother to late king Cailan, whose death started Civilian War.

Another member of their small club. He sat behind the table and raised a hand to order himself a beer. Unlike Naruto and Roland, Alistair came from other side of the gate, following Lady Elissa. Since all three had sad past and some bit of noble blood in them, they had found a lot in common.

Three warriors shared the stories of their past victories and grieved about old losses. They drunk together and simply had fun. Soon they will go to war with undead, it can be their last day alive. They didn't fear death, but the fact of them being raised as undead against their own will to be used as cannon fodder in some Vampire Count's army against their friends… now this was something entirely different.

"Okay gentlemen… A toast… For luck in coming battles and for beautiful ladies, who we shall meet in future!" said Naruto raising his mug.

"Yes! For luck and ladies!"

…

"So… how did it start?" Artoria Pendragon looked at Hinata, who laid with her in the same bed. Pale-eyed beauty sighed and started her story.

"You are not of this world? Figures. So am I. I came from clan of shinobi, where strict traditions ruled supreme for countless years. Traditions, which divided our family into Main and Cadet Branches. Basically the members of the Main Branch were slavers and those of Cadet Branch were their slaves."

"It's terrible! But how can they control them?"

"Special seal… magic per se. Main Branch used it to enslave the cadet one, forcing them to feel the unimaginable pain. Usually, the elder child remains in the Main Branch, but the younger ones join the Cadet Branch."

"You were among the Cadet Branch?"

"No… no… I was among the Main Branch. First daughter of the Clan Head."

"Then… excuse me, but you do not sound like stuck up slaver in god-knows how many generations." Said Artoria.

"Well, it was part of the reason why I was denounced as heiress to the clan. Too weak. Too shy. To timid. Too gentle. Too like my mother, who looked at my father through my eyes from day after day, reminding him of one of his greatest failures and regrets."

"Looks like life wasn't easy for him."

"It wasn't and like all people hit by life… He became hard. Both on himself and on his relatives. In his eyes, my younger sister was more worthy. In the end… He used my loss against my cousin from Cadet Branch to fake my death and in all but word 'sell' me to Hokage, who turned me into a whore for her kunoichi."

Seeing how wide opened Artoria's eyes, Hinata raised her hand and continued.

"Please do not tell me anything. Judging by your body's additional 'appendage'…" Hinata moved her hand to Artoria's neither regions, forcing her blood to pour there. "You have quite the story yourself… let me guess, Mordred's father are _you_ , aren't you?"

"Well… many years ago I helped a woman, who later became one of my most trusted friends. Guinevere was… she was special, even after what she had done… she still have a special place in my heart. I cannot forget all good times I had with her. Even if she… modified my body. By the way… are you not bothered by the fact that Mordred is fucking your friend across the door?"

"She stayed close, because she couldn't share my ass with others. Just the thought of someone else fucking me gave her physical pain. She thought that freeing me from Konoha made me indebt to her, so I actually changed one owner for another. With time… Tenten became crueler." This time Hinata gripped Artoria with more power. "Now… I think that you had rested enough. I want you… again."

Near the entrance to two rooms, Morrigan the Witch of the Wilds smiled with her sly and also cruel smirk. She had a lot to report to Elissa. Of course, _after_ she receives the reward of her own.

…

Osira sat on comfortable sofa with her visitors in front of her. Druchii were rare guests in her chambers. However, two sisters, Inanna and Malati brought to her a rival and her champion. Sorceress Clo'ena and her Queen, Helga. Witch of the Desert will gladly turn them into her obedient servents, who will do whatever she asks.

Nevertheless, druchii came to her with proposition… that she wanted to hear.

"We were there, when Malus Darkblade fell in duel with the one you seek." Started Inanna. "At first I thought that he was a simple powerful mage… However, he proved to be much more, than I anticipated."

"I know that he can possible use the power of all Winds of Magic. First human to ever use Qhaysh…" stated scarred witch. "Someone with such a power… shall be under our direct influence!"

"I believe that you do not know, that he has a powerful demon bound to his soul. Moreover… I sensed that he is human only… in one half." Said Inanna. "I believe that we shall… unite against possible threat in his face."

"Or we can… invite him to join." Said Osira. "Such a powerful ally he can be… Moreover, our little gathering can have a bit more males… They are useful ornament and we can have some stress-relief, during or after the gathering."

"Hm… Maybe we can persuade some Ulthuan Mages or Sorceresses… I never had it with High Elf." Said Malati. "Slaves from there were always rare and belonged to only most important druchii… Like Witch King and his court."

"Hmm… Maybe..." muttered Osira. "However I believe that we can take a page from Neferata's book. We can create something akin to her spy net. It is hard for women to rise in this patriarchal world without a benefactor of sorts. We can be such benefactors. Bribe here, blackmail there and person indebted to us becomes a wife of influential politician or wealthy trader, allowing us to control the political course and economic growth."

"Good idea. However beside them there will be someone like them." Said Inanna nodding at female from Norsca and Tzeench sorceress.

"Do not worry." Said Osira. "I always wanted to check out… is it possible to change the faith of mortals."

"What do you mean?" asked Malati.

"I believe that I can use some of my artifacts to change their connection with their patron god." Answered Osira. "I believe I can attach them to my patron, Apop, Serpent of the Deserts."

"Hmm… interesting theory." Scratched her chin Inanna. "Do you mind if I look?"

"Of course not." Answered Osira. "If you help me to transport and bound them to the table that is."

"Bound to the table?" asked Malati. "Count me in!"

Laughing at lustful eagerness displayed by Malati, three women carried the sorceress and former Queen into magical chambers of the Desert witch, ignoring their struggles against their bounds and moans that came from their gaged mouths.

…

Two weeks after meeting in the tavern of Siegfriedhof, trio of friends stood under the walls of Templehof castle. It has been a while, since dwarf Rune Smiths sealed the entrance. However, with time, the power of runes evaporated from the stones and Vampires once again entered the castle with their undead minions.

Mannfred himself gave Claudetta von Carstein command over the garrison in it. She would sooner die, than fail in her quest. Moreover, her death would be more merciful, compared to the rage of Vampire Count. She prepared her Cairn Wraiths, Zombie and Crypt Guards and Skeleton Spearmen and Swordsmen under her command and cursed that she had only Ghouls and no kind of Vampires in her reserves. Beside them, she also lacked the infamous vampire beasts, such as Varghulfs and Terrorgheists. She still had a swarm of Vargheists and group of Black Knights though. So, she was deadly set on fighting till the last undead.

At the same time, Elissa Cousland looked at the positions of Undead from her spying glass. Arl Eamon stood beside her, showing his absolute support of her decisions be they questionable or absolutely mad at the first sight.

Elissa looked at the frontlines of her army and notices Alistair, who walked away from a pair of men, a Morrian Templar and a Mage, she saw nothing surprising in first one, but the fact that Alistair so easily became friends with a Mage of all people… it was suspicious, with his Chantry upbringing.

Following her adjutant with her hard gaze, Lady Cousland raised her hand, giving command to the artillery and trebuchets. Very much like Bretonnians, denizens of Ferelden did not know and did not trust the technological progress seeing it as something akin to magic.

Of course, black powder was known in their world due to the conflicts with kunari, artillery and steam tanks… Elissa didn't trust something she didn't know and wasn't ready to change. However, when she saw how quickly artillery and steam tank dealt with the gates of the fortress, Elissa changed her opinion about the 'metal kettles', as some of her warriors called cannons and tanks.

Her warriors cheered and charged forward, to the broken gates. At the same time, Black Knights charged from the castle. Led by Claudetta herself, followed by the skeletons and Crypt guards, vampire lady hoped to break the lines of Fereldens and unleash her heavy troops on them.

Then she can just raise the fallen and unleash even more undead on the infidel mortals.

"Prepare your shields! Raise your spears!" screamed young blonde man clad into the golden armor. Claudette smiled, showing her long fangs. Finally, someone worthy of her attention. Shall she kill the young man, the warriors around him may panic and run. As undead horses crashed into the lines of spearmen, Claudet raised to the back on her steed, jumped into the air and landed behind the knight, preparing her sword.

To her surprise, warrior managed to parry her strike and set her off balance with strike of his shield. Claudette raised her elegant brow, but nonetheless, she continued her assault. At this moment Alistair summoned his powers of Templar and used purification. Claudette felt like someone hit her into the gut. Her control over the undead lessened and some of them started to disintegrate.

Vampire Countess hissed. She didn't anticipate to face someone as dangerous as her current opponent. No… he had no significant strength to pose a danger to her, but if he will mange to destroy her link with Undead… Once again, Alistair summoned his power and under his strength, Claudette's link with her undead minions was severed and they started to decay. Seeing that further fight was pointless, Claudette used one of the many abilities granted to her by vampirehood.

She transformed into giant bat and flew away from the battlefield, followed by the screams of her joyful humans, who celebrated their first victory against Vampire Counts.

…

Elissa Cousland paced inside her tent. Campaign wasn't going according to the plan. Her army saw the destructive might of the local war machines and artillery. They understood that only magic can be equal in destructive might.

However, Empire had it's own mages and they had stronger ideology. Warriors of the Chantry failed to protect the Ferelden during the Blight and supported Loghain during the Civil War. Moreover, they were loyal to priestesses in Orlais and according to political views of Elissa Cousland, servants of the Chantry in Ferelden were spies and enemies.

Thus, she decided to either support local Ulrician cult or Sigmar worshippers. Sigmar sounded a bit like Andraste, with her becoming a deity after death… Well Sigmar didn't die, he just disappeared, but nasty parallels were much too obvious for Elissa.

Cult of Ulric was very popular in Middenland, but geographical position of Sylvania, surrounded by Sigmarites, followers of Taal and supporters of Myrmidia, made her quickly reconsider her decision. If she makes a bad choice… she risks the confrontation with neighboring cults. Grand Theogonist may rejoice in finally putting an end to Sylvania, may it be inhabited by undead or humans. More than that, Alistair gave her even more problems.

When, despite her order he led forces into attack, despite her not giving an order, and bringing victory for Ferelden refugees, his authority in army rose. Not enough to shake her authority, but enough to make Eamon have some… unneeded thoughts.

Truly, both sons of Maric charges into battle first and think about the consequences second. Moreover, his new friends… are bad news for her. Morrian Templar wasn't something to fear. He, very much like Alistair was just a good warrior. However, that Amethyst mage… oh, he can be anything, from simple Jorneywizard, whom he posed as, or a spy or assassin of the Supreme Patriarch or the Emperor himself.

Nevertheless, Claudia wanted her to try and kill him… at least once, but Elissa needed an official reason that can be used as an outlet to kill the mage. Therefore, she decided to ask him to do something that no one before could, but before that… Red-haired woman with bow behind her back and short sword on her hip entered the tent.

"You have called, my lady?" asked she.

"Yes." Answered Elissa. "I have a mission for you. There is a mage in mercenary army… Naruto, the blonde haired one… take him and contingent of our soldiers to Fort Oberstyre. He had to cleanse it from the spirits, who inhabit it. Shall he fail… you must kill him."

"If I can ask… why?" asked Leliana. "Isn't it too early to start a conflict with Empire or Colleges of Magic?"

"It's not that…" said Elissa. "It's Claudia. She thirsts for his blood and wishes him dead. I do not even know what he had done."

"Is there any way to…"

"To say her 'go and fuck yourself'?" asked Elissa. "Unfortunately no."

"I shall do as you wish, Elissa." Said Leliana. "A shame… He is such a cutie… By the way, shall he succeed, what is the course of action?"

"Then even Claudia will be forced to shut up." Smirked evilly Lady Cousland. "Now… please invite Alistair, I need to tell him something."

"As much as I wish to see you pull his ear, I have more pressing matters." Smiling Leliana left the Commanding Tent.

…

"Do you understand the gravity of your sin, Claudette?" loud voice of Mannfred von Carstein filled the Throne room of Castle Drakenhof with strange, unimaginable dread. Even Vampires one of the greatest undead, felt the supernatural power of it's wielder and Mannfred ire was easily sensed. "You failed _me_ and dared to come back? You are either extremely foolish, or just wish for your own death."

"I understand, Master." Started Claudette. "But it wasn't my fault… among the invading army there are humans capable of destroying our link with lesser undead. The one, which supports their lives."

"You lie…" growled Mannfred.

"Use the power of blood in me! Force me to tell the truth!"

"Then _tell me!"_

"It's true."

Two words that so easily rushed Mannfred. His advisor told him that the young heir of Vlad entered the borders of Sylvania. Back then he didn't care, he had another problems. He thought that the whelp was still slacking with those mercenaries of his…

This time he came with an army. An army full of bloodthirsty men, desperate enough to challenge him and wielding the power to sever the ties between necromancers and the undead. Mannfred suddenly felt himself like a mighty wild beast, trapped inside his own den, it was rather… unusual feeling. Beside it he felt something else, a feeling, nearly forgotten…

Fear…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer, Gate - Thus the JSDF fought there or whatever will be used in this story... unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Shyish.**

 **Chapter IV.**

Naruto rode a horse alongside Leliana. According to her story she was a simple Ley Sister of Chantry, who was a huntress before she became a bride of Andraste. Naruto didn't believe her. No hunter walks like a skilled assassin.

While they rode to Fort Oberstyre, Naruto's sense of danger screamed to him that he was walking into a trap. Leliana's songs during campsites were as sweet as honey, but to Naruto each her word reeked of poison. He understood why she was sent here. Get rid of him, while he was weak.

Well… He wasn't going to die here. No… he will pass their tests. He will see times, when his name will become a legend among those like Abhorash, Gilles le Breton. Sigmar, Grombrindal and Aenarion themselves. No, he knew that his ancestor, Vlad von Carstein was powerful warrior and sorcerer, worthy of respect… but he had never bested a fucking dragon.

From time to time, bloodlust bothered Naruto, raising its ugly head and Naruto knew what had to be done about it. Only two possible cures existed in this world, both provided by the sword: slay yourself or slay a dragon. Such was the way of this world. It wins in the end, getting rid itself of a monster.

Naruto had no illusions about his current position. Templars of Sigmar slept and dreamt about his public burning on the square of Altdorf. Even his own colleagues from Amethyst order looked at him with suspicious eyes.

Nevertheless, he didn't care. There were enemies to kill and grudges to settle, was he a dwarf it was enough to move him through his life, but Naruto wanted to be remembered in history. If Claudia had already did something worthy for her names to be places in historic books, then he must do so too.

Some arrogant and jealous Celestial Wizards better step aside, or he may step _on_ them.

"You look grim, Naruto. Stop brooding or I may think that you hate my company." Naruto moved his gaze from his horse's to his left and found the smiling face of Leliana. "Come on, smile! It's not like we are about to die, are we?"

"I'm certainly not, Leliana." Said Naruto. "However nobody is safe from human stupidity. Do you see where I am going?"

"Emm… not as much as I want to." Scrubbed the back of her head Leliana making a sheepish expression.

Naruto sighed. "Let me be frank, I know that you were sent to kill me, I know that your ruler's hand was pushed by Claudia. I do not know, if my next success will help me evade her vengeance for imaginable grudge… but you shall know that I _will_ feel myself remorseful, shall I report your death to your master."

Leliana narrowed her eyes and huffed, turning away from him. She hit her horse with her feet forcing it to walk faster. Naruto knew that he was too rude with her, even for would-be-assassin, Leliana always tried to be civil and find a way to brighten a mood. Moreover, she had respect of soldiers sent with them, since she served alongside them after some major battle, where all of them managed to survive only due to Lady Cousland's intervention… and he picked a fight with of her chosen warriors… great… just great.

Fort Oberstyre showed on horizon after a week of travel. Large, deserted castle, surrounded by moat with its wall half-destroyed and main building worn-out… Even if he will manage to exorcise the spirits out of this place, Elissa's warrior will spent a lot of time trying to make castle ready to repel any kind of threat again… not even speaking about making it presentable.

Nevertheless, Oberstyre castle, even after all these years was impressive. Massive walls, which, even half-destroyed, still were capable of withstanding any kind of cannon fire. Artillery left in castle's towers should have given any unwanted guest a warm welcome, but time didn't show mercy to it.

Naruto made a sign for his followers to stop. He needed some time to prepare for the ritual and he may be already too late: sun was setting down and castle started to glow with ethereal emerald light. However, Naruto managed to finish on time.

Mannfred cursed the fort, while his powers were greatest. Naruto presumed that such powerful Dhar curse, could be lifted only by equally powerful Qhaysh blessing and something like this was possible only for High Elves, Wood Elves, Slann and most powerful Skink Priests. Hysh alone will fail in curse's destruction.

Naruto smiled. For the first time in his life he summoned all eight Winds of Magic, slowly moving them and turning them into true High Magic and when the first wraiths and ghosts passed through the walls of ancient keep, Naruto unleashed his spell. It looked like the column of light hit the fort, evaporating the ghostly undead and finally cleansing the fort of it's curse.

Awestruck everyone looked at the fort, not noticing, how exhausted Naruto looked. As he presumed High Magic will one day be his, but this day was not today, he had nearly killed himself with this banishing spell.

People around him cheered, and Naruto smiled silently taking congratulations. However, he didn't let himself relax, for he felt an icy gaze of Leliana with his back.

…

Herah Adaar was one of very few qunari, who was never introduced to their religion, and therefore, never had any problems with those, who didn't share same religious views as her or mages… Not that she hadn't other problems. First of all, black powder, which her zealous kin was infamous to use, here used nearly everyone.

Beside noticeable technological gap between locals and warriors of Ferelden, there was noticeable differences in mentality. Of course, since mindset of Ferelden warriors and ordinary serf reminded Imperials about the Bretonni knights and their peasants… There was a possibility to find points of mutual understanding.

All in all, nothing that she haven't faced before, but there were several problems. First, her natural appearance. Humans around looked with suspiciousness at her, whispering about the taint of Chaos and mutation. Well, she dealt with worse, when some religious fanatics back home hunted down Qunari. Not the race, but members of the Qun.

She also needed to add that in the eyes of the fanatics, all qunari, no matter were they affiliated with Qun or not. In their eyes, qunari deserved only death. Nevertheless Herah prevailed, despit moments like current one, when she wished to just disappear from sight to never be found.

Rerason?

Mariane Hawke, fucking Isabella inside her personal chambers. With door unlocked.

During such moments, Herah felt herself out of place. She sighed and sat near the barely opened door and placed her staff near herself. She was different compared to the normal humans, but her life taught her to never show her feelings to never be vulnerable. Deep in thought, she didn't notice, when Merrill sat near her.

Younger mage, who belonged to Dalish Elves, was in rather tight situation. After her experiments with blood magic and pacts with demons, she had found herself in the lands where even careful research will without a doubt, mutate her into something disgustful.

Very much like her, she was alone an outcast even among other elves. Herah smiled and Merrill smiled back. After everything that happened with them in old world, mages stayed close to each other. Some closer than most. Very much like Merrill and Hawke, but from time to time, both of them spent time with their other friends and lovers.

Deciding not to wait elven maiden and female qunari left the entrance of Hawke's vhambers, seeking the empty room for themselves.

…

 _War against Mannfred continued. When Leliana and I arrived to the frontlines, Cousland controlled nearly entire Western Sylvania. However, she suffered heavy losses and to preserve Mannfred and his Necromancer from raising their dead, they simply burnt the bodies._

 _Meanwhile Vampire Count gathered all his forces in one mighty fist. Stationed traditionally in Drakenhof, he prepared his forces for one final confrontation with his enemies. Countless vampires gathered in the fortress, beasts of all kind gathered right now in castle, while Black Knights and Vampire Knights, who answered Mannfred's call. Terrorgheists and Vargheists circled the skies above the castle, heavy troopers gathered around it and on its walls, Varghulfs prepared to rip asunder anyone, who will try to pass through the area that they protected and countless spirits were reporting or possessing mortals, to give up spies or valuable information into hands of their undead masters._

 _Following his orders countless Skeletons, Zombies and Ghouls filled the Grim Moor, effectively blocking the path to the Drakenhof. Forces of Cousland were forced to slowly push through wave of rotting flesh, bones and mutated descendants of humans, Ghouls. Mannfred was even desperate enough to create Crypt Horrors and place this limitless horde of undead under command of Ghoul King._

 _Kroshta, a vampire of Strigoi bloodline was surprisingly cunning for a creature with his appearance. Maybe he, like infamous Gashnag the Black Prince was rather cunning, maybe his self-preserving instincts helped him not only to survive, but to raise in commanding structure of Mannfred's army._

 _Kroshta knew that he didn't need to do anything. His army was numerous, but he had no high-class undead. Only Crypt Horrors, whom he made from ordinary Ghouls. Nevertheless, numbers of his undead soldiers still surpassed Cousland's army by ten or maybe twenty to one._

 _Moreover, undead didn't require sleep or food. They simply laid in the waters of the moor, waiting for the next victim to come. Seeing the futility of frontal assault, Elissa ordered her forces to march north and took Vanhaldenhof._

 _Rebuilding temples and making the magical wards, she prevented the undead from coming into captured territory. However, Mannfred had already sent Ghorst and Kemmlar to Grim Wood and Ghoul Wood. To take control of local dark creatures and rise more undead._

 _It was a stalemate. Mannfred couldn't pass the blessed areas, for undead will die on it. Eastern Sylvania was still in Mannfred's hands, but Western Sylvania fell into hands of Lady Cousland completely. Right now she was building small posts all over the so-called Holy Border, reestablishing old settlements and rebuilding the ruins of old castles. Magical blessings that cleared the earth finally gave the ordinary peasants the possibility of survival, since they finally managed to have a good harvest._

 _Surprisingly, a lot of warp-stone was found in Sylvania's soil, so Elissa could afford herself to by stone and wood for roads and fortifications. Arl Eamon was overlooking progress of Eastern Sylavania's restoration from Castle Templehof, finally cleaned of all magical curses and monsters. Since Elissa originally wanted for him to take over this area he started to look over the territory._

 _Nevertheless, she wanted the gold mines near Drakenhof, which will help her to rise the economy from the ashes, where it was left since Vampire Wars. However, Mannfred wisely used the terrain of his province and both of them were locked in low-intensity conflict with each other._

 _Claudia turned into aggressive, nervous wreck. She didn't care that our forces occupied the Western Sylvania and were slowly turning it into a decent province, no… She only cared about her crusade against undead, stopped because Elissa didn't want to lose all her men._

 _Claudia saw this as betrayal. She constantly argued with Elissa, making arguments over simply matters and even stepping to creating the opposition among her court, Celestial Wizard quickly turned from the loyal supporter into bitter enemy._

 _During these times of inner turmoil, surprisingly rose an unusual duo. In other words, Leliana and myself. Since both armies were forced to seat into their provinces, Elissa required knights of cloak and dagger in war that was coming._

 _Among her own people only Leliana had required skillset, among the Imperial supporters and mercenaries, power of Ulgu gave Naruto very much needed boon. Both of them dealt with enemy's agents and spies and their diversions helped Elissa's army take Naubonum and Stolpe._

 _With castle Bylorhof being restored and priests of Taal, Sigmar and Morr returned to their respectful temples Elissa ordered her warriors to restore the small border fort to the south from town. At the same time, Elissa found another task for her loyal assassins…_

…

Before the war, Naruto used his talents in Shadow Magic to sneak around and listen to couple of secrets, or do some reckon mission for Lando. That was back then. Right now, he was attaching hidden blades to his wrists and taking daggers and different kind of potions to deal with both living and undead.

Work of assassin wasn't as romantic as it was shown in some ballads so popular in Tilea or Estalia. There was enough dirt, blood and gore in it. Sometimes to cover him from head to toe. He seriously wasn't jealous of his more famous 'colleagues', who, to kept their reputation of the best, were sometimes forced to wait their victim _inside_ the toilet's pit, for the target was surrounded by the best bodyguards and attack during the 'relief' was only possible chance to successfully complete the mission.

Leliana had more experience when dealing with this kind of shit. She was a Bard in Orlais, after all. Beside her good looks and charming voice, her line of work required stealing, assassinating and placing compromising documents or information in different sources or places.

On the other hand, Naruto was raised to become an assassin one day and only by twist of fate did he turn into a mage. However, he never let his skills dull, and his talents in Shadow Magic only increased his skills.

He turned to the door as someone gently knocked.

"It's open." Said he as visitor entered his chamber.

Leliana was already in her leather armor with metal scales on it. It gave her sufficient defense and didn't restrain her agility, which was her main power against all her opponents. Her bow was already behind her shoulders and Naruto could bet, countless poisons were carefully sorted in countless pockets hidden from the naked eye.

"Naruto, I'm ready and you?" asked she looking over his chamber. Naruto smiled as he placed the last throwing knife on special belt. Professional deformation. She still thinks what shall she steal, where she must plant the disinformation and how shall she better blackmail him in the future… It didn't matter, soon she will release that she isn't in Orlais.

"One moment." With those two words he placed his sword behind his back. "What is our mission?"

"Lady Cousland wants us to make several… diversions on the territories controlled by the Vampire Count." Answered the redhead.

"Oh… _she_ wants?" asked Naruto making a special intonation on word 'she'. "I thought that Lady Cousland was adamant about such operations? I thought that she wanted to cleanse the province from remaining taint before she will start her new campaign?"

"That was before." Stated Leliana. "Beside Claudia's supporters, who tried to press for another crusade, Lady Cousland spoke with diplomats from Zhufbar."

"Dwarves? What are they doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Something about the grudges." Answered Leliana.

"Ah… I understand. Yes, vampires sinned against the children of the stone greatly." Said Naruto. "Without a doubt, they will cleanse a lot of pages in Great Book of Grudges, shall dark masters of Sylvania fell."

"Great Book of Grudges?" asked Lelian, raising her brow, as Naruto closed the door to his chambers, locked it and placed a spell on it.

"Ah… I had forgotten that your dwarves differ from ours in mentality. Their culture id based around honor and of course… vengeance. For example, dwarves, who breaks their oaths must follow the path of Slayer and join this ancient cult. They color their hair and beard red and cut their hair leaving a giant Mohawk on their heads. In the end they take only their weapons and swear to die in battle. Unfortunately, if they do not die in first battle, Slayers become only more and more strong and eventually more and more mad. They constantly seek strong opponents to fight against and find the release from dishonorable situation they found themselves in."

"So… half-naked dwarves with axes? Why do I think that they do not live long?" asked Leliana.

"They do not, but those, who survive…. They are one the most fearsome warriors of the dwarf kin." With those words he placed his hood over his head and left the main building in direction of the stables, silently followed by his companion, where his and Leliana's steeds awaited them. "By the way… you still haven't given me neither the point of destination nor the name of our target."

"That's the main problem, we are not going to kill anyone. We need to gather information about Heinrich Kemmler.

 _Ghorst… Back then, I didn't know how much meeting with him would change my life. I wasn't… well… you will know in due time. Perfectly unaware of what was coming, both Leliana and I traveled south, to city of Leicheberg and then to the east, to the village of Folburg._

 _We left it behind us, finding no information about the Necromancer. We wanted to go further east, but on our path we met a villager, who told us to not go into the Hills this night. He swore that he saw a massive Wight, clad in red armor and armed with two-handed axe._

 _Possibly, it was Krell, familiar of Kemmler. Definitely, it was a trap, but we couldn't let this chance slide. Kemmler was hiding somewhere in the Ghoul Woods and capturing his familiar was the only possible way to get the mad Lichemaster out of hiding._

 _We went to the Ghost Hills, in hopes of capturing the Wight, but got into a trap…_

Naruto knew that it was a bad idea. Following the mighty, undead champion of Chaos into his domain… Suicide. That is what it was. Yet here they were, fighting their way through Crypt Guards, risen by Krell himself.

Blade of Khaine in Naruto's hands glowed with dark-red light, destroying Wight after Wight. He focused power of Amethyst Wind in his left hand, giving it form of a whip and using it to get rid of several Wights. Their heavy armor didn't save them from relentless power of Shyish.

Meanwhile, Leliana tried to not get herself killed by undead. Krell, still haven't shown himself, but without a doubt he was somewhere nearby. Chosen of Nagash wasn't one of those, who left everything to chance.

Wights slowly surrounded them, at this moment Naruto noticed among the skeletons a massive shadow with two-handed ax. Krell finally entered the fray, when they were tired enough. He had to give it to the ancient undead… He knew what to do.

Naruto once again raised his sword, dealing with another Wight. Skull, with slowly dimming fire in it's empty eyeholes fell to the earth. It cracked under the massive armored foot of Krell. He raised his ax, aiming to cleave Naruto in half, however, concentrated blast of magical energy exploded right into his… skull, forcing the mighty Wight to step backwards.

However, whatever damage he sustained, it wasn't enough to force Krell down.

 **Let me help a bit boy.**

Naruto felt a sudden rush of strength, while his eyes glowed with red fire from incoming power. Once again, his inner demon decided to remind about himself. Sword of Khaine also resonated with demonic power, starting his song of bloodshed and violence. Krell made another step backwards, raising his terrifying ax into the air, hoping to block the strike with glowing handle of his weapon.

Sword passed through it like knife through butter. If Krell still had his face, Naruto could have said that he was surprised, but skull of former Chaos Champion was emotionless. With remiansof his weapon still gripped in his hands, Krell fell on his back, cut from his right shoulder to the belt.

Naruto breathed out heavily. Power given to him by Kyuubi left him with each passing second, leavind him tired and beat up. It was truly fortunately, that undead risen by Krell died with him… Otherwise there would have been two more corpses in the army of Vampire Count.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Ghoul Wood Heinrich Kemmler screamed in anger. His greatest warrior was dead! Again! However, he quickly calmed himself… Krell will rise once more and when he will… Heinrich's anger will be terrifying!

 _After battle with Krell, we decided to look over the situation in Ghoul Forest. Leliana was against it, but I managed to talk her into it. We made our temporal base of operations In Konrad's Watch, forgotten watchtower, once used by the Imperial and undead forces alike, during the Vampire Wars._

 _Of course, at first we needed to deal with small pest infestation, but it was nothing we couldn't deal with or Winds of Magic couldn't banish. Both assassins were pleased with their temporal new home, especially, when they didn't need to sleep under open sky during the rain._

 _Nevertheless, both warriors noted, during their raids, that Ghoul patrols appeared more and more often. Without a doubt, Kemmler plotted something in the woods and they lacked manpower to get inside. No matter how skilled both of them were, they will be simply overwhelmed by sheer numbers of Heinrich's army._

 _I feared that he would simply attack on all over the forest's border. Unfortunately, it happened. Kemmler wasn't foolish, he understood that he couldn't fight on the blessed ground, so he simply started raids on the nearest post of New Ferelden… on Griffon Fort, where Roland was commander._

 _After several hours of constant arguments, we left the Konrad's Watch and went to border fort. I sealed the entrance to the tower with my magic. Powerful wards now protected it against unwanted guests, undead and daemons, I didn't discriminate when I created my magic defense._

 _We went to the west, going near the Aver Reach, passing the Ghoul Wood on south border. They saw countless undead raised by Kemmler and it was just bare faction of his strengths. Zombies, Skeletons, Wights, Wraiths and Hexwraiths, but most of all, countless Ghouls._

 _Their endless crowds stretched in direction of the Griffon's Fort. Since they weren't undead per se, Ghouls can walk on the blessed soil, but their affiliation with Dhar makes them weaker on it. On the other hand, he had so many ghouls that he could just overrun the fort with them and after the temple is destroyed, other undead will invade._

 _We managed to reach the fort to warn Roland and his warriors, also we managed to send several men to the cities on the north. On the next day, armies of the Heinrich Kemmler blocked the pathways to the our settlements and Ghouls started the siege of the Fort._

 _I will never forget countless waves of the thing, grey-skinned figures, who roared as they run and crawled to the walls on their forth. Degenerated descendants of human cannibals, whose desire for human flash finally led them to this miserable state tried to reach the walls, under barrage of cannons, also being killed by arrows and bullets._

 _Wave after wave hit the walls of the Fort to crush on them. Again and again…_

 _Finally, ghouls retreated, too fearful to step into the range of human weapons. Warriors of the New Ferelden cheered, but Naruto saw the nervousness in their eyes. Warriors of the Fort Griffon were partially of Ferelden and partially of Empire origin._

 _Of course, both places had problems of their own, Empire had them more… but the bowmen, whom were attached to the garrison of the Fort were mostly taken from young hunters, whose skills with bow, need for some sort of and desire to raise money during their time in the army, led them under Roland's command._

 _Unlike Handgunners, whose regiments came here after they heard rumors about improving situation in New Ferelden, they didn't manage to fight against darkspawn, like veterans from Lady Cousland's army did, so Ghouls were rather tough challenge to their psyche._

 _With bones piercing their skin, razor sharp fangs, smell of rotten meat, grey skin and weapons of choice being either, clubs made of bones or chopped off limbs, Ghouls certainly weren't someone, who you wish to meet during the night on your path._

 _Meanwhile, Lichemaster prepared unholy spells that should protect once again resurrected Krell from the power of the blessed soil. Meanwhile, he tried to make ghouls a bit smarter and at the same time, he created siege towers shifting bones of countless corpses from the Ghoul Wood together._

 _After many preparations, with Krell and him leading the siege, Heinrich was sure in his victory and massive towers, crafted by his dark arts stroke fear in hearts of many defenders…_

Siege during the night wasn't something that Naruto enjoyed. Night siege under heavy rain, was something that he enjoyed even less. Night siege under heavy rain with sieging forces being Undead… most of the normal humans preferred to shoot themselves rather than leave through such traumatizing event.

However, he and Roland stood firm, awaiting the Undead warriors with swords in their hands. Heinrich and Kreall both led the sieges from different sides of the wall. Naruto waited for the Lichemaster, while Roland prepared to face the Wight on the other side, leading his group of defenders.

Cannons wasn't sent to Fort Griffon, so neither bullet or arrow found its target, hidden safely inside the siege towers. Seeing no reason to held Handgunners and bowmen on the walls, Roland ordered them to retreat into the city. Now it was up to Halberdiers and Swordsmen to stop the assault of the Undead before they will reach the temple.

Very soon first siege towers reached the walls of Griffon Fort and opened the door, releasing the howling ghouls from its depths. However, in one of the towers there was difference: Massive figure clad into the ancient tower with battle axe in his hands jumped from the siege tower.

Krell the ancient wight, Chosen of Nagash entered the fray. He easily dealt with the Swordsmen and Halberdiers blocking his path, until he faced Roland. Sword in his hands, skull-helmet hiding his features and bright armor protecting his body he managed to block the wight where he stood. Chosen of Nagash engaged the knight in fierce duel for superiority.

Nobody saw the crooked figure of the Lichemaster, hidden behind countless Ghouls and mighty frame of undead champion. He walked pass the dueling Roland and Krell, pass masses of Ghouls, who clashed on the streets with desperate defenders, and finally reached the temple.

His magic cleaned his past of annoying pests leaving only dust behind. He slowly walked forward until he reached the monument with white crystal. Heart of the barrier, one of the pillars, which supported the blessing.

Kemmler raised his stuff and started his spell trying to corrupt the pillar of light that he saw through his Mage Sight. Lichemaster gritted his teeth as he poured more and more power into his spell, he heard phantom sounds of hissing, as if red hot metal was placed into the water. Such was Heinrich's interpretation of confrontation between the forces, which were an anti-thesis to one another.

Pillar resisted, but with each passing second Kemmler sensed small resonation inside. He felt, how Dhar started to slowly concentrate in the pillar. He madly cackled as his plan finally reached the last stage…

"Kemmler!" Lichemaster turned and saw someone, who he didn't expect to see here. Young Amethyst Mage, whose death warrant was signed by Mannfred von Carstein himself. His mad smile became wider. Finally… he will bring the mortal's head to his dark master and reach the highest position possible.

Finally, that up-start Ghorst will be forced to move from his position, maybe his Libre Noctis will find more… suitable owner. Lichemaster prepared his sword and raised his staff, summonig Dhar and turning place where Naruto stood into dust.

Despite his magic destroying the place, Amethyst Mage managed to jump into the air. Sword of Khaine glowed in his hand as he slashed the air and sent the energy attack in Kemmler's direction, forcing the Lichemaster to step backwards.

Weapon in Naruto's hands was capable of killing even daemons as once proved Mallus Darkblade. Kemmler whispered a spell and runes on his own blade glowed with eerie green light.

Lichemaster was one of the most infamous users of Dhar, but his swordsmanship skill weren't so profound. His opponent on the other hand…

With loud battlecry Naruto clashed his sword with Kemmler's, forcing the frail-looking Lichemaster step backwards. Naruto was simply faster, stronger, younger and more skilled with his sword. Kemmeler knew it, so he gathered energy of Dhar in his hand and threw a punch in Naruto's direction, but his fist was caught by Naruto's hand. At first, Kemmler smiled, Dhar would easily destroy the flesh of young wizard, but to his surprise, energy of Dhar left him and started to dance on Naruto's hand instead. Siddenly, to the dark energies of Dhar added light-blue flames of Qhaysh. Then energies formed two spheres above young men's palm.

Spheres started to move above his hand, they became closer and closer, until they didn't mix into one, bigger sphere.

Lichemaster was so stunned by the view that he didn't even summon any kind of spell, too mesmerized by the sight of might of Dark and High Magics combined in so simple yet so complex spell… To him it looked like the small world was forming… second later this 'world' slammed into his gut.

Naruto didn't know what forced him to summon Qhaysh again. However he somehow knew that this complex spell must be used carefully, only then two energies mixed together will be released in right way creating destructive attack that is not possible to block.

Since energies summoned by Naruto weren't great in… quantity, attack didn't destroy anything except Kemmlar. His smoking bones fell upon the stone floor and Naruto fell to the knee.

He raised his hand, with energies of Dhar still enveloping it. Never before did Naruto felt such… darkness, such evil, when he used the magic power. He raised another hand and Qhaysh, with silent zooming sound, True Magic answered his call.

Something that couldn't be. Something that was not possible to comrehend by human mind… Yet it was here. Might of True Magic in his hands and what's more, True Dark Magic, Dhar, also answered his call.

It was not possible for human being.

"What am I?" whispered Naruto as he looked how energies of Qhaysh and Dhar disappeared from his hands… Once again he heard whisper of the sword and understood that damned blade was right. It was not time for despair, not yet… not till there are undead to slay.

Naruto grabbed the Sword of Khaine and left the temple, leaving the smoking bones of Lichemaster behind.

 _I didn't know how I did that. I cannot understand, how was it even possible,Dhar and Qhaysh… whatever it was I couldn't summon it again. No, Qhaysh actually answered my call, even if I haven't learn some of it ascpects. Ghur, given to me because of my connection to the great beast inside… Azure that I picked up, while I spied on Claudia for Lady Cousland and finally, the last wind that I had yet to even try… Chamon. Lore of Shadows and Lore of Death I had perfected in the start of my journey. Powers of Hysh, Ghyran and Aqshy, shown to me by my friends during my mercenary years… I had nearly everything needed to truly wield my true gift… power of Qhaysh, of True Magic._

 _Nevertheless, I must continue with my tale… After death of Heinrich Kemmler and destruction of the Ghouls, path through the Ghoul Wood was open. We spent half a month to completely clean the wood of remaining Ghouls. However, it was work of supporting army gathered mainly from mercenaries. It was under command of Morgan Bernhard._

 _Emperor couldn't sent official help, due to increasing orc raids, so he called to arms several mercenary companies, Grudgebrinbers being the most famous of them. Morgan, hearing about success of young Cousland, decided that he could help… for some lands of his own._

 _Roland decided to help him with Ghoul cleansing. At the same Leliana was keeping her eye on group of diplomats in Zhufbar to coordinate our strategies with King Morgrim Ironforge and his Council._

 _Meanwhile I rested in safety of Konrad's Watch, finally cleaned and rebuilt according to my desires. Several days after Ghoul Wood was completely cleaned of remaining undead and priests and mages started to build temples and spread the blessing finally breathing life into the grim forest._

 _At the same time, Morgan, Roland, Morgrim and and Elissa took Nachthafen, and moved North, cutting Mannfred's road to south. At the same time, while Elissa's and Morgrim's armies prepared themselves to march North, Morgan and his army went east took Nachtschlosse, Gallerschlosse and Senkehof, alongside the castle Senkehof._

 _At the same time I have finally rested enough to join lady Cousland and her forces again…_

Naruto walked to the wizards' tents, easily evading the patrols and and stopping in front of the tents.

"I'm telling you, we must attack now! The beast is surrounded in its den, the time to attack is now! Until it's too late!" screams of lady Claudia could be clearly heard from the outside. She never hid her disappointment of current battle progress and results of war. She desired to the von Carsteins till the last one, unfortunately for her, Elissa wasn't among those rulers, who risked the lives of her followers for imaginary goals.

Naruto moved the cloth and entered the tent. Inside, stood Claudia and Marian Hawke facing each other, behind Claudia stood Wynne and High Enchanter Irwing, behind Hawke stood her sister Bethany, her cousin Solona, Anaya, Sombria and Korvus.

Naruto was silent enough to not be noticed by neither side and large crowd of mages around them also helped him. Amethyst Mage noticed Morrigan, hiding in shadows.

"Finally back?" asked the Witch of the Wilds, her unusual, golden eyes, seemingly glowing from darkness, as she looked into his bloody-red. Naruto smirked at the site before him. He could bet that Morrigan's family tree was marked by attention of at least one demon. It was nearly impossible for simple mortal to present herself modest on the edge of debauchery was simply impossible without at least a drop of demonic blood in your veins. "I started to think all these rumors spread by that foolish woman are true."

"Rumors?" using a trick from the Lore of Shadows to hide them both prying eyes asked Naruto. "What kind of rumors?"

Morrigan moved her head to his ear and started to whisper in silent husky tone, which, Naruto could bet anything at it, she used to lure the unfortunate… or fortunate men into her bed, to use her different set of charms to get something from them… or simply get rid of them.

"After people told of your duel with Heinrich Kemmler, how you both entred the temple and only smoking bones in something that resembled Lichemaster's robes alongside his sword and staff were found, with no trace of you… Claudia spent all her free time to mix name with mud, tarnish your reputation and belittle your deeds. Some of the elder wizards supports her, fearing Marian's rise to power, who openly supports you. In other words… we have an unrest on our hands… Two sides, ready to spill each others blood… It's so… intoxicating." Morrigan licked her lips as she looked over the arguing sides once again.

"Morrigan..." Witch turned her perfect face to him and golden eyes once again looked into his own. "Why are you telling me this?"

Sly smirk on Morrigan's face once again proved that she also had her agenda behind this sudden release of information. "You caught me… Into my neck Azyr Sorceress is breathing. Nothing can I do, Lady Cousland sent here Templars under command of Lady Cassandra… We… do not exactly see eye to an eye, Leliana, on the other hand, you have some… authority when it comes to all forces under the command of our Lady, beside… aren't such cutie like you will live such a lone and desperate maiden like me in trouble?" smirked Morrigan.

Naruto growled. He didn't want to do anything according to Morrigan's plans, but Claudia's constant bickering started to get on his nerves it was time to deal with her.

If she will not step down that is.

…

Claudia looked into the eyes of her less experienced opponent and smirkiced: years spent in Altdorf, in Colleges of Magic, where she, beside an art of magic, learned the skills of politician and schemer. Young Marian never stood a chance, she had won their little war even before their first fight.

She saw how young sorceress gritted her teeth in anger and took all her restrain to not let a smile appear on her face.

"You must understand it, Marian." started she in patronizing form. "He is dead, we are alive, it's time to move on. It's simple as that. I do not badmouth Naruto, but I still think that his part in demise of Kemmler was minimal."

"You cannot know this." stated Marian.

"Neither can you and Naruto will not be here to support or denounce your claim." smugly stated Claudia.

"Why so? I think I am rather capable of such simple feat as speaking for myself, Claudia. Especially, after I had slain the late Lichemaster." said familiar voice behind Azyr Sorceress.

Slowly she turned to witness, how Wind of Ulgu let go of his master, revealing none other than Naruto. Claudia made a step backwards. She quickly understood that all her authority gathered in recent weeks crumbled right before her eyes. Hurricane of shitstorm that she had gathered to destroy the reputation of Naruto, naively thinking that she will be successive since he is dead was about to fell upon her own head.

All because Naruto once again survived where others have died. Once again he stood before her smirking at her, enjoying his last success and attention it brought to him.

Claudia had lot of flaws and one of them was her view about people. She couldn't understand that most people do not share her views, do not have the same values or rather lack of them as she did… no, it was beyond her understand. In her world everything was simple: she lived in a world filled with snakes, who wore the smiling masks of backstabbing bitches.

Just like she, actually.

"I believe, since everyone can now see that I am alive, I can speak in my own defense. It is true, I killed the Lichemaster." his words equaled explosion of powerful grenade. Everyone started to speak at the same time.

"Silence!" screamed Claudia, who tried to keep her face, during the bad game. "I know your reputation, Naruto, but you must understand that your words isn't enough..."

"I will let my magic speak for me." said Naruto feeling the power of True magic filling his being.

"Impossible..." murmured one sorcerer.

"True Magic." whispered another wizard.

"Qhaysh..." hissed Claudia. It was a catastrophe. The insolent fool wielded the True Magic. Feat thought to be impossible for human. This fact alone made him a possible candidate for position of Supreme Patriarch, even if he wasn't one of the Wizard Lords. Moreover, no mage will follow Claudia, shall they know about his true power. Hell, sorceress herself considered an option to knell and give up, before the man, who radiated such incredible magic power…

This returned her to her senses. Her? Bending before the blonde buffoon? Not a chance. She narrowed her eyes and decided to be silent, while Naruto gathered mages around himself. There will be time for regicide. There always will be time.

 _Mannfred once again summoned his armies. Most of his cannon fodder stayed in Grim Wood, under control of Helman Ghorst. In castle Drakenhof remained only the best of the best, Carstein's elite soldiers._

 _Vampires, Wraiths, oldest and most powerful Terrorgheists… Mannfred gathered any kind of terrors in his castle and he wasn't going to give up so easily, even surround from all sides in his castle after the fall of Drakenhof city._

 _Even surrounded by enemies and trapped in his own castle, Mannfred still remained a powerful enemy, and he didn't wait to silently die with whimper. He simply gathered all his forces to break the blockade._

 _I still remember the howls of Vargheists and Varghulfs who crushed into our lines and fell upon us from the skies. I remembered the shrieks of the vampires who appeared from darkness leading assault on our position. I still see the lines of countless Grave Guards marching as one and Cairn Wraiths slowly floating to us, preparing their deadly scythes._

 _And above all, atop his terrorgheist, was Mannfred von Carstein, leading the undead forces into their last assault. He knew that final countdown was slowly reaching zero, so he tried the only thing possible, he charged into battle trying to break through the lines of the humans and dwarves._

 _I fought beside Morgrim and Morgan, the dwarf's runic hammer mercenary general's magical sword sent countless souls back into gentle embrace of death. Truly, after so many years I was happy to fully unleashed my power on my enemies. No need for restrain, no need to care… the only problem was lack of worthy opponent, whom I could battle against._

 _Then I saw Mannfred's terrorgheist in the sky. He stood atop of his mount, raising his staff with sickle blade on top into the air. Energies of Dhar covered it as Vampire Lord used them to summon the mighty beasts of the nights._

 _Then terrorgheists fell upon our lines from the skies._

 _I remember their roars. I saw how even unyielding lines of dwarves were thrown in different directions by massive undead wyrm. Grave guards, led by several vampires, charged into the opening in our lines._

 _That's where I met them._

 _Blade of Khaine in my hand thirsted for blood, purple stone in the handle glowing with power, many former wielders believed that bloodthirsty soul lived inside that stone and that day I fed it to dump with blood. I saw runic hammer of Morgrim crash the head of Varghulf and Morgan's blade cutting off the head of Vargheist._

 _I jumped atop of Terrorgheist piercing his back with my blade and making undead beast scream as my blade pierced his spine. Wyrm screamed as abomination of his life was sucked out by the Warpblade._

 _Light in his eyes disappeared as it fell down, while I jumped from it's back. Surrounded by countless undead, I was forced to cut my way back to Morgrim and Morgan as Dawi slowly pushed undead back, once again creating the impenetrable iron wall._

 _In the end, we have prevailed over the undead forces of von Carstein, but some of the vampires fled and Mannfred himself evaded capture and dead, fleeing north, to positions of his loyal necromancer Helman Ghorst._

 _Taking armies from Grim Wood, he united whatever was left of his grand forces and once again… traveled to Hel Fenn._

 _We followed him into the marshes._

Hel Fenn, it looked like it became something akin to shatter point in Mannfred's fate, always here, always the final battle… always do or die. Lasted vampire wasn't going to give up so easily, he prepared countless traps on the swamps, summoned last of his monsters and joined with Ghorst's forces. Mad necromancer was ready to defend his dark master until his last dying breath and the vampire himself wasn't a pushover.

Mannfred observed the battlefield and gritted his teeth from annoyance. His cavalry was scattered, during the battle under the Drakenhof and the only thing that he could place against forces of New Ferelden and Zhufbar were Crypt Horrors, Ghouls, Skeletons, Zombies and pack of terrorgiests left after the decimation near the ancient castle.

Meanwhile, dwarves prepared their catapults, crossbow and flamethrowers on the right flank. Cavalry of humans covered the left. Mannfred noted that left flank had more or less good soil in front of them, so they will have a freedom of maneuver, while his warriors will be forced to pass the marshes under the fire from both humans and dwarves, until they reached their lines. Moreover, as his spies reported, warriors Ostermark have gathered and right now they were marching to their position under command of Ludwig von Hoffen.

Understand that he had only one way to deal with his enemies, Mannfred raised his terrorgheist into the air and raised his hand with a staff in it signaling his forces to start the attack. He knew that Ghorst on his cart, leading the assault will be enough to get their attention. Using his army in such way and hiding from sight due to low clouds, Mannfred was sure that all terrorgheists will reach the enemy lines intact.

…

Naruto never liked fighting undead. Lot of foes to kill yet no sight of victory. They just keep coming and with each fallen their numbers grew. Fear of death was something natural for all living, but undead… They were a joke on natural order of the things, blight in face of gods. That and no one wanted his soul to be eternally bound to the rotten corpse in service to some Necromancer.

As if in some trance, Naruto observed the marching hordes of Undead and couldn't get rid of feeling of some… Roars of terrorgheists descending from the clouds returned him to harsh reality. The strategy made by humans and dwarves was about to be crashed by the massive bodies of undead wyverns.

Naruto looked around and saw Elissa, supported by her knights, Lady Claudia and Lady Hawke with their mages, Morgan, leading the cavalry and Morgrim with his dwarves in square position. Their positions on the flanks were good , but the center was slowly pushed back by countless undead Led by the Ghorst, massive Ghoul King and Mannfred himself atop the giant Terrorgheist.

At this moment Naruto understood what needs to be domne and ran forward to the pushed lines of the Halberdiers. He evaded claws of the Ghoul King, bending backwards and slashing vampire's mid-section. Leaving howling monstrosity behind, he ran to the terrorgheist of the Vampire Count.

Grabbing wing of undead wyvern he let the undead beast lift him up, only to jump on his back, to met it's dreadful master.

"I had to kill you personally, boy. Right when I had heard about you during from my Advisor for the first time. I shouldn't have left it for asassins, I knew that someone like you, _nephew_ , will be nothing but pain in my ass!" screamed vampire as he tried to slash Naruto with his sword and his attack with sickle-staff was blocked by Naruto's blade.

"Since when am _I_ your nephew?" asked irritated Naruto, as fighting upon the undead beast became even more dangerous, since Terrorgheist managed to get into the air.

"Since, Vlad von Carstein fucked some human woman, managed to get her pregnant and ripped the embryo out of her womb, to place it into that of his whorish wife's, Isabella!" screamed back Mannfred, once again in fierce blade lock with Naruto. "Vlad hoped that energies of Dhar and necrotic power of Undeath will turn his son into something… never seen before, a Trueborn Vampire, who didn't fear any weakness of our kind, could procreate by normal means and will bring new dawn for our race. Isabella gave birth, but the child was human, without a doubt it was father of yours, since I can sense a blood relation… Nevertheless, I had never seen Vlad so disappointed and angry, he had even mistaken teleportation and disintegration spells from his arsenal… That's why he started his infamous campaign, if your father would have been a success, von Carsteins would have ruled the Empire already. Of course, in that case Vlad would have dealt with all previous failures… with his court, with his sons… Maybe even with Isabella."

"You lie!" hissed Naruto. "I am not even of this world! I am not von Carstein!"

"Oh? So that's how far away from home your father had ended?" asked Mannfred smiling and showing his impressive fangs. "However I do not lie. Look deep inside you. As your instincts, ask your heart, as your blood… Deep inside you understand that we are the same… That we are the von Carstein."

In fury Naruto roared and his eyes glowed with demonic power of his inner demon. Not expecting something like this, Mannfred made a step backwards, and then warpblade sliced through his staff. Throwing now useless weapon away, Vampire Count took his blade into both hands, and swung it with double power.

It clashed with Naruto's own sword creating countless sparks from contact. Growling through gritted teeth Vampire tried to push his opponent backwards, but powerful punch to his face, forced his to lose awareness and concentration for a moment.

It was enough for the Rune Smiths and Mages to destroy his control over Terrorgheists and only pure luck let Mannfred keep his control over his own construct. With Vampire Count on his knees, Naruto prepared to finish his supposed relative, but loud scream behind his back forced him to turn… and pierce Helman Ghorst through his stomach.

Man Necromancer grabbed his hands with surprising strength, not letting Naruto get the blade out. Necromancer smiled and used his magic to destroy the sustaining link between Mannfred and Terrorgheist.

"For lord Mannfred!" hissed the madman, "For true Heir of Nagash!"

The last thing Naruto saw before Terrprgheist fell to earth was sly smirk of Mannfred, who managed to transform into the giant bat and once again escape justice.

…

He had returned to his consciousness in some hut, covered by furs. In front of him was fireplace with large chair near it. Giant, black-haired warrior, clad in furs and armor sat near it. Near the wall was placed massive war axe and pair of wolves slept near the fire.

"You are awake." Stated warrior, not even turning his face to Naruto. "Good, we have much to discuss, young Naruto."

"Who are you?" asked blonde mage.

Suddenly, fires in the fireplace turned white, and Naruto heard howling of wolves and winter winds and felt power never imaginable to him before. Then, stranger turned and Naruto saw that his eyes, white as the flames, glowed with power.

"Naruto von Carstein, I'm Ulric, God of War… and I have a proposition for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Shyish.**

 **Chapter V.**

 _War with Mannfred finally ended. Lady Cousland became the new Elector Count of Sylvania and was granted the last Runefang, Beast Slayer, which once belonged to Electors from Darkwald. Despite her success, Lady Claudia still rallied an opposition to her power, since Elissa placed Lady Hawke as her Senior Enchanter._

 _Unfortunately, it gave Claudia a reason to send her report about situation to Supreme Patriarch, Balthasar Gelt. Gold Wizard deemed the situation dangerous enough to arrive to the New Ferelden immediately. With him was my old mentor, Menburg._

 _Only from him people had found out that I was still alive. While Gelt tried to negotiate with both sides, he sought me out, fearing that I was thrown into some kind of dungeon, because of my long and sharp tongue._

 _Fortunately for him, I was in my own tower. Processing the life-changing meeting with a fucking deity. My old mentor had found me there, in company of empty bottles and naked succubus, seriously, I do not know how I did summon demon, who didn't belong to neither Gods of Chaos, however dark chuckles on the back of my mind clearly showed the side responsible._

 _After the talk with my master, first argument in years, my old mentor left my tower in mixed feelings, telling that he will not stay here, until 'this sinful and blasphemous creature remains inside'. Such were his words about Sarah. Why Sarah? Her true name was much longer and harder to remember, so I used the one, which belonged to woman, who was as remotely hot in my eyes as my succubus._

 _I often asked her, why didn't she try to take my soul. She answered that she had never fucked with the Chosen of the God. Yes… Ulric's desire to speak with me had drastic consequences._

 _Not only did he marked me as his chosen, he had informed me that might of True Magic alone will not be enough to stop the incoming storm. He informed me that only power of Qhaysh and Dhar combined, can grant me a chance to stop the new Everchosen._

 _Beside that he was gaining allies over the years of his rise. Skaven, Norsemen, Chaos cultists countless other monsters and daemons, that is not counting demonic armies under his command._

 _In the end, Ulric informed him that he was supposed to face the next Everchosen. However, unlike Sigmar's chosen, Naruto had support and council of his deity. Ulric informed Naruto that he should go west to Bretonnia._

 _In kingdom of the knights, he can find new allies, there, or during the long journey to the lands of the Lady. Right now, however, Naruto was relaxing in his tower with beautiful demoness in his hands._

 _Nevertheless, rest was good and teleportation spell insured that he could enjoy Sarah's skills whenever he wanted, but new adventure awaited him and small tavern in Waldenhof should be a fine start for it._

Artoria emptied her mug with one mighty gulp. During her life, only betrayal of Guinevere was harder to stomach than last stunt of her so-called employer Claudia. This time, she bitched in front of the Supreme Patriarch himself, who made Lady Hawke's rule official.

She couldn't continue with this and left the service of her so-called master and her daughter and their companions followed. Lady Pendragon had rather great authority in army, moreover, she was popular among the knight and many followed her into self-appointed exile, where she was drinking her insecurities away in tavern in Waldenhof.

"If you do not mind… can I sit here?" asked familiar voice and she raised her head to see the smiling face of certain Amethyst Wizard.

"You?" asked she. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I got better." said Naruto looking over his trophy boots, gloves and cape, which gave his boosted control over Dhar energies. "Interested in stable income?"

Artoria raised her brow. "I highly doubt that you need bodyguards, with your impressive abilities. What is that you truly need me for?"

"I do not need you." said Naruto. "Rather your reputation and authority, Artoria. I hope that you will help me gather knights and lead them west, to Bretonnia, fight Skaven."

"Oh?" smiled Artoria. "And why shall I do so?"

"Maybe because I had found enough money to pay you with? By the way, it will be enough to restore the Mousillon…Royarch will be forever grateful for something like this."

"Hm..." Artoria scratched her chin. "So be it. However we need an army. Fortunately, Knights of Raven alongside some Templars had joined us, since New Ferelden is more Mage sympathizing than they hoped."

"So… Roland is here?" asked Naruto.

"He, your other friend Alistair and that new one… Cullen I think is his name."

"Good. We will need everyone, when we start the crusade. So… you leading, or I shall find some other great champion? After the recent war there are some champs, who seek the glory." asked Naruto

"You bet." smiled Artoria "And I will gather girls."

 _Preparations for the Crusade took a lot from me. Fortunately, gold stashes that belonged to vampires, which I had raided during the war, gave so much needed money to not only organize the Crusade, but to prepare promised payment to Artoria as well._

 _In the end, the one, who received the most from the war with Mannfred was me. I had money, personal headquarters and busty succubus. Claudia and Elissa get their so much desired power and headache, which came with it._

 _Unfortunately for the Wizard Lord, Lady Hawke was deemed more worthy of position of High Enchantress. She had one last hope in form of Supreme Patriarch, but even he deemed Mariane more worthy._

 _Claudia decided that this was some kind of scheme against her. He blamed everyone and left position of Lady Cousland swearing to have her revenge, even daring to do so in front of Supreme Patriarch himself._

 _This infuriated Gelt to no end. He banished Claudia from her Order as traitor to Empire and asked Anna Visser to bring her to justice. Anna… dear sweet Anna. I still remember that young girl, who was my neighbor in the Altdorf._

 _Her parents often brought her to my step-father's theater and she gave my mother roses after several plays… Good times. Now she is a Witch Hunter and I? I am von Carstein. I belonged to the vilest bloodline , which is considered the definition of cruelty and heresy… not even counting the defiance of natural order of life._

 _Beside these, my father was… in a way 'born' by Isabella von Carstein, through her, he is considered the last legitimate Elector Count of Sylvania, since their marriage with Vlad was legal._

 _In a way I was one of the most dangerous threats to Elissa's rule, so I decided to disappear somewhere, while there will be no one, who will try to immediately kill me. Of course, I can always hide in my tower, spending time with Sarah, but unfortunately, this world will not save itself._

 _I organized the Crusade from shadows, spending lot of money for it. Why? Unfortunately, despite my own brash words about countless heroes, we both understood that we needed each other._

 _Lando and Morgan received titles and enclaves of earth, with their men becoming knights of their new courts. Morgrim returned to Zhufbar with his dwarves, Shepard became a director of newly appointed Engineer School. His Steam tank being remodeled and upgraded into massive walking fortress of destruction._

 _Sombria, Anaya and others remained with Lady Hawke. Thus, I was stuck with Artoria and her knights. He could try to find heroes in Empire, but closest provinces were Middenland, Stirland and Ostermark. All of them gave him a bad vibe, especially the one where Ezio decided to stay… and was about to take a crown from Boris Todbringer._

 _In the end, we marched to the lands of Bretonnia, we traveled through territories of Stirland and Reikland and after weeks of constant travel we have arrived to Parravone. Here we have finally managed to get the true information about the situation in Dukedoms._

 _Rats infiltrated every Dukedome, with Mousillon being the coordinating center for their new crusade. King Louen tried to gather armies of the knights, but Skaven lured them into ambush after ambush, forcing Bretonnian lords to hide behind their castles' walls._

 _Peasants filled the roads of Bretonnia, sometimes creating small tent cities, which could disappear overnight. Fates of those who disappeared were discussed only in hushed whispers… nobody wanted to share their fate, fearing that Skaven would hear them._

 _All these news we heard from young Knight Errant by the name of Mallobaude. We went in direction of Mousillon, gathering Peasant Mobs, Bowmen and Men-at-Arms, who managed to survive the Skaven assault on Dukes' armies._

 _In the end, our campaign was successful. Mallobaude became a close councilor to Lady Pendragon. However in Mousillon we faced someone, whom we have never expected. Guinevere, the Black Sorceress, met us there, as we besieged the castle. She lifted the 'curse' from Artoria and disappeared, reminding her that she is still her 'king'… very married king._

 _Next two years I had spent with Artoria, as she rebuilt the Dukedom, after being crowned as Duchess of Mousillon, by Royarch himself. My money gave her so much needed boost and engineers sent by Shepard finally helped in finishing the sewer systems, which building was started countless years ago._

 _The only thing Skaven were good at were destruction of Ghouls, Undead and other things that inhabited the forgotten city. Nevertheless,after two years Duchess could proudly state that her efforts didn't go in waste._

 _As port was rebuild the trade started to flourish and holy wards that protected the earth from corruption and filled it with life, granted the peasants of Mousillon with good harvests and bags full of corn, marked either with black lily or personal heraldry of Lady Pendragon, soon became a normal occurrence not only on trade markets of nearby Dukedoms, but also in ports of the far north and south ones. Such as Aquitaine, Brionne, L'Anguille and Couronne._

 _During those two years I have gathered a company of heroes. Myself, Alistair, Roland… during our stay, Victor Slatzpyre visited us, because he had heared about he problematic situation in Bretonnia. With him came Gurni Mordinsson a Dwarf, who gave a Slayer Oath._

 _Since both of them liked slaying Skaven the pair united their efforts in snuffing out the most numerous enemy of both Dwarves and Men. As I managed to find out, there still were people, who fought against the rats in Estalia._

 _Artoria helped me and my group to get to the shores of Estalia, where we have found refuge in the nearly destroyed temple of Myrmidia, to my surprise, here we met Sister Mariana, who came here to help in fight with Skaven._

 _She was accompanied by the priestess of Myrmidia,sister Beladonna and Morwena, the elf Waywatcher from Athel Loren. With them was also an old lady, called Olesya Pimenova, bathed in magic winds of Ulgu. Victor's hand always jerked to his pistol, while she was around… not that he was any different with me. Maybe that distrust of the magic folk was the common ground, which led to friendship between him and the Dwarf, Grungi._

 _Despite the fact that we lacked in teamwork, we were specialists of greatest kind. Especially good in slaying and killing whatever breathed and bled. However there was one little problem..._

Naruto sighed as he looked over the deserted streets of Vizeaya. Hidden by the shadow energies of Ulgu, he could worry less about the…

"Hiding there, little mayfly?" asked familiar sultry voice. "Do you know that I have ability to sense and see magic?"

Morwena. No doubt Victor asked him to bear with the Waywatcher, since he feared that Alistair or Roland would jump on their swords after five minutes in her company and he or Gurni will try to shoot or behead her.

As Witch Hunter said: 'you are the only one among us, who has enough patience to deal with her'. In other words it was something like: 'do it or I will shoot you'. Moreover, Morwena was rather different from elves. It wasn't only mischief that Naruto could easily see in her eyes, she wasn't physically same as her brethren from either Athel Loren or Ulthuan. Not that she wasn't agile or powerful like tham, no. She was a bit higher, her muscles were more visible and her breasts... certainly wasn't as modest in size as her fellow elf maidens.

Beside that, emotion that she put into the nicknames, showed that she didn't try to antagonize anyone of them. She called Victor pirate and never made any kind of nickname for Gurni, since she knew how he may react.

Priestesses had already got used to her personality, however, Naruto's enhances sensed always informed him when she checked his ass. Beside him, she was also looking over Alistair and Roland.

It was interesting, could she sense elven blood in Alistair? Was he simply a man, who caught her attention? Possible answers and theories were countless and Naruto wanted to find the truth… if only she stopped utterly destroying his concentration with her 'checking'!

"Stop doing it." finally said he, turning to the Waywatcher.

"I cannot help it." answered she, placing her hands on her hips. "You have a damn fine posterior, mayfly." With these words she threw several arrows into the air and fired them, one by one.

Each of them had found it's target in heads of the Skaven on the streets. Morwena smiled, proud of her achievement. Naruto on the other hand, silently stood up, walked to the center of the room and in one swift motion unsheathed and stabbed it into the ceiling.

With loud screech, Skaven in long dark cloak fell to the floor, tried to stop the blood flowing from his wound on his stomach. Another move of large black sword with red glowing runes and head of the Skaven flew into far away corner of the room.

"You missed one." said Naruto placing his sword behind his back.

"I blame you for this, you know?" Said Morwena. "Too distrusted by that sexy ass of yours."

Naruto groaned from her reply. "I do not know what is worse: normal elves and their arrogance, or you with your libido."

"Definitely my arrogant assholes of a relatives." answered Morwena. "At least I am sexy, not against some action… and you cannot deny that instead of being an asshole, I'm simply taking good care of mine."

With those words, she turned her back to him and moved her cape. Naruto facepalmed, not only to show what she thinks about her personality, but also to keep his face. Sometimes he really hated the fact of being the mighty Wizard Lord of Amethyst Order. Because… damn! It certainly was a sight worthy to die for.

"Let's go Naruto." smiled enigmatic Waywatcher and left the room through window. Huffing in annoyance, Naruto followed her into the night.

…

"Vizeaya is like an empty shell." said Naruto to his companions. "However it is noit completely empty. Skavens patrol the streets and after we were forced to deal with some of them they will be alerted of hostile forces existence."

"We kill some of them from time to time, to let them know that they are not the true rulers of these lands." said Mariana.

"As much as as I can see they do not know this fact. Walking everywhere, as if Estalia already belongs to the Skaven." muttered Naruto.

"Don't speak like this!" instantly exploded Beladonna, raising to her feet as she heard the words. "We still stand! Until at least one believer of Myrmidia is ready to fight..."

"First of all, girlie, Myrmidia is worshiped even in the Empire." interrupted her Naruto. "Secondly, your prime rivals, both in trade and in Myrmidia worship, who took the hit from the Skavenblight first, the Tileans… If you did let the mercenaries pass back then, maybe neither you, not Tilea would be in such dreadful state."

"What do you know? You weren't here!" screamed the young priestess.

"I was." simply stated Naruto. "I stormed this city among the mercenary brigands and I protected the citizens as we have evacuated them, during the Skaven assault and War of Bands."

"Wait a minute!" from everything Beladonna heard only one thing. "You have stormed the walls of this city with mercenaries?"

"And freed them when former head of the city guards went nuts with power." said Naruto. "Anyway I had heard that there are still some warriors left in the city?"

"Yes." said Morwena, trying to ease the tensions between the arguing parties. "There are still warriors, who fight against Skaven and get captured by them, time to time. Of course, there are some adventurers or remnants of the common folk, who tried to find themselves something to it. Of course, those who remained have hardened after several years of war for their lives against the Skaven."

"In other words, whomever we save is a potential powerful ally against the Skaven." said Roland.

"However, I believe that our little rat-friends will not simply sit and wait for us to come." said Naruto. "They know that we are here and they know that we are coming for them. I do not know, why have they resurfaced in such masses, but I know for certain, Skaven are crafty little bastards, they will not wait for us, simply sitting on their asses. They have a plan and we need to find out what kind of plan it is."

"Let's hope that our little intervention may trifle with their plans." said Morwena.

…

Vizeaya met them with empty streets and deserted and half-destroyed buildings. Rotting corpses of citizens and Estalia's soldiers could be found on streets, or hanging on street lanterns. Vizeaya turned into ghost town, however it wasn't completely silent.

Somewhere rats were fighting over the bones of some unlucky fella. Dead men were swinging in their rope ties from the weakest wind, making strangest kind of sound. Unsettling and sickening, it was a touch of could steel to naked nerve… Naruto couldn't understand why. Was there some magic, was it the place or…

"Morwena… You told us that Skaven are the sole rulers of these lands… Then please… explain me what I see right now." said Naruto pointing at the sight in front of them.

Noticable trace of blood led somewhere down the street, probably to the main square, however it wasn't what gained Naruto's attention. Everywhere, with blood, or made from iron and attached to doors or even on banners stuck into the earth… There were symbols of Ruinous Powers.

Ruler of Rot and Decay sent his warriors to these lands.

"Norsemen." stated Roland. "And bloody rotbloods no less."

"Rotbloods?" asked Alistair, unsheathing his sword. "What kind of sourcery are they?"

"The foulest kind, my friend. They worship daemons and let all kinds of diseases inhabit their bodies. Unfortunately, it makes them only stronger." said Roland as he prepared his own sword. "Disgusting creatures, try to not get infested."

"Infested?By what?"

"By every kind of disease possible." answered warrior of Morr.

"For Nurgle! For Grandfather! For Chaos!" they appeared from the devastated homes and nearby deserted streets. Dirty, malnourished, some covered by some sort of ulcers, some were rotting, reminding the walking dead, some were just covered by chaos symbols, which were painful to look at, however all were undoubtedly furious and filled with rage, bloodthirst and desire to kill.

First of them fell with Morwena's arrow in his eye, several more died from swords of Roland and Alistair. Naruto simply made Norsemen's skulls explode, gruesome, yet effective.

However, there were too many of them and countless more arrived, followed by large and armored Norsii.

"SCREEEEE!" sudden attack nearly caught them unaware, fortunately, Naruto guarded the rear, so Clanrats faced him first. With terrifying roar, Naruto leaped forward his sword glowing with ferocious power.

Three rats lost their heads, one managed to hide behind the shield and left without an arm, but the Skaven felt advantage of their numbers and it gave them inner strength and insurance in their own powers.

"Thanks, Naruto!" said Morwena, firing another arrow. "I hate to even imagine them touching my amazing ass."

"I hope that you will give me some credit later, Morwena." answered Naruto, blocking the spear of Stormvermin, who led the Clanrats. Naruto's armored boot hit his groin, making the giant rat squeak from pain, before he cut ratman's head off. \Assault on their position stopped as suddenly as it started. Rats and Norsemen retreated, leaving countless dead behind.

"Why do I feel that we are lured into a trap?" asked Alistair covered in blood from head to toe.

"Because it was." said Roland cleaning blood from his sword. "By the way, Alistair, didn't I specifically tell you to not get covered in their fluids?"

Alistair raised his brow.

"Roland means that you may get some kind of disease, Alistair." said Naruto shaking his sword, thus effectively cleaning it of blood. "We don't know what these bloody bastards are carrying with them."

"Unfortunately we have to find out." said Naruto, placing his sword behind his back. "Without a doubt, if they were taken alive and Norsii are allied with the Skaven, they must be preparing for the ritual… with some sacrificing."

"Then we must hurry." stated Morwena. "We do not know when the ceremony will start… or if they are still alive."

"Well…" Roland used this time to get into the abandoned house and see anything interesting from the roof. "I believe that the city's center is the best place to start."

"Why?" asked Naruto, climbing up to the roof. "Oh, I see..."

"What do you… see..." said Alistair appearing near them.

"Howe do you humans call such situation?" asked Morwena, using her agility, natural strength and acquired skills to get to the roof. "Well, shit?"

"Shit indeed." muttered Naruto. All houses in the city's center were demolished and materials were used to create the large arena. Judging by the screams and begs for mercy dark rituals and bloody sacrifices had already started. "We have no time, we must hurry to the city's center."

…

Luther Krubert was a warrior of Empire. He was a knight, but due to the oaths he had taken he left his order and wandered west, where he had heard the evil had made its nest. He fought through the lands of Bretonnia, helping the fellow knights to clean the lands of the beasts, who infested the lands. He fought in Dukedome of Carcassonne against the hordes of Skaven, who appeared from the tunnels in the mountains.

Then he traveled to the first country where they have been seen. Former Kingdom of Estalia. Here he fought against the rats again… until he wasn't abushed and taken by Northmen. Bloody bastards! Luther hit the bars of his cage feeling nothing but rage.

How did they manage to get here in such numbers, not even getting attention of the main sea countries? Ulthuan, Marienburg, hell Even Empire and Bretonnia should have known due to its mages… However here they were and nobody was aware of them. Of another wave of Chaos about to consume the last kingdoms of Men.

If only he had his sword… However alone he will not manage to do anything against the hordes of Chaos. He looked around. Beside him there were two others Tolen, young noble from Estalia, who managed to survive everything that befallen his country till today and Ruskert, old mercenary, who was captured, while he tried to leave the territory. While Tolen was open about his past and told Luther that he fought with his people against the rat and the Norsii when they started to appear, mercenary wasn't so talkative and didn't look like trustworthy fella.

So… three unarmed, bound men and a city full of Northmen and ratmen. Great… At this moment the armored door, which led to their dungeon exploded, revealing the hooded figure inside. Shackles on their hands and locks on their cages turned into dust and three men got up and entered the corridors. With loud metal clang, in front of them landed bag with weapons.

"Arm yourself and follow me if you wish to leave." said a deep male voice.

 **Bretonnia. Mousillon.**

Hinata rarely remembered her times in Konoha, however whever she was near the beautiful blond woman… she remembered the torture she had suffered by Tsunade's hand. Painfully pleasurable, her sinful techniques reshaped her mind and body, breaking her and reshaping as Tsunade saw fit.

No longer she craved the touch of man and was easily submitting herself to desires of women. Was it the reason she so quickly agreed with Artoria's desire to create a small all-female knight order under command of her and Mordred. Surely she knew what kind of woman she was, then why did the duchess let her so close to so many women, who were fitting Hinata's programming nearly perfectly. What was her game?

Nevertheless, she was still a woman of her word and a knight in service of Artoria. She will fulfill her oath and follow her orders, as good as she can. After that she will hope that her liege will deal with the following outburst. The fact that sit will be, sooner or later she had absolutely no doubt of.

Hinata left her bed, where rested rather beautiful peasant girl, who was warming her bed last knight and moved to her armory. Piece by piece she placed her armor upon herself, until she was fully clad in it. Then she attached her sword to her belt and took her helmet into her hands.

She left her quarters silently, trying to not disturb the sleep of her servant. She was rather demanding during the last night, after all. The girl needed her sleep. Meanwhile the Duchess of Mousillon was expecting her most loyal knight. Hinata went to the throne room and knelt before the throne of her liege, awaiting her command.

"You can rise, Hinata." Artoria stood near her throne, already clad into her black armor, with her lance or sword nowhere to see. However, it didn't mean that she didn't have them nearby. Hinata herself witnessed how she summoned them seemingly from thin air. "We have much to discuss."

Hinata rose to face her liege, but Artoria just made her a sign to follow her. Both women walked to the wall behind Artoria's throne, where was the bas-relief, showing the infamous Green Knight atop his mighty steed with flaming blade in his hand.. Duchess of Mousillon touched one of the panels, where the stone in the hilt of the Knight's sword was and the entire wall moved aside, showing an entrance to the secret room.

Inside was a room with large table and countless maps. Judging by the markings it was showing the movements of the armed forces all over the Old World. Lady Pendragon truly gave espionage a new era in Bretonnia.

"As you can see..." started Artoria. "The Skaven once again prove to be more dangerous than anyone of the Human realms believed. Of course, dwarves knew about the danger they posed. They fought against them for countless years in darkness of the earth's depths. However, neither Estalia, Tilea nor Empire wished to recognize the threat and decided to ignore it despite all the deaths, which they had suffered during the Great Skaven Wars. Empire believed them to be nothing but the fairy tales, Estalia and Tilea… Well, there were people in these two 'civilized' countries, who told that Vampire Lords do not exist and Chaos worshipers can be reasoned with."

Hinata huffed in agreement with the Duchess, maybe the overall life of ordinary citizen in Estalia and Tilea was better than in Bretonnia and Empire, but those two kingdoms were forged in constant war and at least had some form of official unity. Chaos, Beastmen and Orcs do that to you. However, warriors of the south became soft. They played in their 'democracy' far too long. Strong leader was required to unite them into something… worthy. Unfortunately the Skaven decided that they will deal with it better and expanded their Under-Empire over the surface world.

"Last report from Naruto indicates that Northlanders have struck a deal with ratmen." said Artoria. "Norsii are powerful enemies and I had already contacted Fay Enchantress about this fact."

"How do you do it?" asked Hinata. "Nobody contacts her… _She_ contacts everyone, or simply appears when it's time to crown the Roayarch or great need."

"Or maybe I decided to visit?" asked ethereal unfamiliar voice from behind. Hinata looked behind her and witnessed one of the most elegant and beautiful woman in the world. Green wreath made of holy plant was placed upon her head and power radiating from her made it look like it was made from diamond, beside the wreath she wore the golden diadem with symbol of Bretonnia. Her emerald eyes glowed with mystical power and long white dress covered her body, but not her bare feet. Three belts that covered her skirt were made of magical gemstones and amulets of pure silver and gold. She crossed her arms on her stomach and bore in them a holy chalice, was it legendary Grail or not, it was definitely a holy relic of immense power.

And she was… blonde.

Hinata instantly made a step backwards, trying to collect herself… and with surprise realized that familiar sense of desire that she felt even towards her liege… wasn't with her anymore.

Fay Enchantress smiled and walked upon the cold stone floor with her bare feet, right in Hinata's direction, female knight didn't even notice when she managed to cross the distance between them. One moment, she was near the door and next she was face-to-face with Hinata. She didn't even notice when Fay Enchantress touched her cheek.

"Poor child." said she. "Broken after everything you have passed through, but you have yet to understand why have you passed through that nightmare."

"I do not wish to know." answered Hinata, with her words sounding harsher than she wished.

"You will." smiled Fay Enchantress. "If you wish to break their hold over you, you have to find the true motive of your torturers. No matter how silly, wise, simple or complex it was. You have to find it, face it and crush it. Ending their hold over you is possible only if you decide to not run from them but to face them with your sword in hand. Hinata, you are not helpless anymore."

Hinata stood in the chamber silently for all the time, while Fay Enchantress was there. During entire talk with her, Hinata could get rid of a feeling that Enchantress spoke with a voice that was familiar, but nearly forgotten… With voice of someone close to her. Only when she left and familiar void ached with pain did Hinata remember it… The voice of her mother.

 **Former Kingdom of Estalia. Fortress-monastery of Myrmidia.**

Naruto looked at the sunset from the highest tower of the monastery. He looked at the lands of Estalia and didn't recognize them. Lands, which once flourished with life now were dim and gray. Mercenary War, Invasion of the Skaven, then appearance of the Norsii… truly in just several years, this once rich earth passed through everything that ruined even greater nations and empires. Yet there was still hope.

Naruto turned his gaze, to the statue of Myrmida, which stood behind the monastery walls. He grew up worshiping Morr, since he started among the fellow members of the Amethyst Order. To some extent he was worshiper of Sigmar and sometime ago he was claimed by Ulric. To be his fucking champion.

Looks like the god of War and Winter was rather pissed by the fact that Sigmar once again decided to deal with everything himself. He was winter and war and was forced to sit away. Moreover chosen of Sigmar was born, and Ulric decided that he required a champion of his own.

Why the god had chosen him, was beyond Naruto's understanding. He wasn't his worshiper and he was more of a mage than a warrior. Was it because of his other part? Because of the great beast sealed inside of him? But symbol of Ulric is wolf, not a fox.

" **You have some problems with foxes?"**

" _Have you ever heard about tact?"_

" **That pitiful mortal concept? I kinda cut it away from my soul."**

" _Fuck."_ Naruto massaged his temples. _"I need at least some time away from here."_

He raised his hand in the air creating a Bridge of Shadows. He once again returned to his Tower in New Ferelden. Nearly immediately a pair of slender, clawed, red arms hugged him from behind.

"Sarah'Gera'Idel." said Naruto, turning to his red-skinned demoness. "It have been a while."

" **A while?"** asked sultry voice of irresistible being, whose eyes glowed with fun and mischief. **"You are barely home, Kelly barely sees you and I do not know when will you return, or will you even return..."**

Demoness bowed her head and placed it on his chest. It was very unusual sight, to see such a powerful demon like her cry, but love was, is and always will be one of the most unpredictable things in the universe. Could Naruto predict that he would, by some twisted will of chance, fate or Chaos Gods summon a High Succubus? Could she foresee that young mage wouldn't be an easy prey and will manage to best her? Could both of them even imagine… that their meeting will end in a union, union in some twisted mockery of family life and in the end… A child would be born?

None of them could. Yet… it happened.

Barely a two years old, young Kelly'Agienda was born before her father's travel to Bretonnia, in final moths of preparation to the crusade of Lady Pendragon. He hated those times. Will of Ulric forced him away from his newly born child and, he would dare call demoness like this, from his wife. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't powerful enough to say 'go fuck yourself' to a god. Moreover, said god saved his life and he understood that his inaction will doom the entire world with his young daughter and his hot demonic wife.

End Times were nigh. Warriors of Chaos were gathering on plains of Norsca and beyond the eternal ice. In lands of Chaos itself. Many whispered about the new herald. About the Three-Eyed King, in whom united South and North.

Naruto also heard those rumors, however he also heard the challenge, which came through the Winds of Magic. Somewhere on the North, Three-Eyed King was conquering the warring tribes and bending will of powerful daemons. He was gathering armies of Chaos never seen before, with only one goal: complete and utter destruction of the world in the name of Dark Gods.

Naruto didn't know how to return his love to her realm… yet. He hoped that he would find a way before the Storm would come. Anyway, he knew that he would be thrown in that mess, but before he and other chosen would face the champions of Chaos he would find a way to send both his girls to safety.

" **Naruto..."** he was once again returned to the real world, when she touched his cheek. He looked into her eyes and remembered how they glowed with ferocious rage during their first meeting. They destroyed the summoning chambers and nearly forced the Tower to collapse. **"Please tell me what bothers you."**

"I can feel him, Sarah." said he taking her hands into his own. "He is like a tiding wave of darkness, ready to consume the entire world."

" **He will not kill you."** said Sarah, with her gaze being unfocused as if she was looking somewhere else. **"I saw it. Your future is divided, with lot of suffering in it… However you will not die."**

"Victory or painful torture for eternity then." sighed Naruto, hugging his wife tighter. "What about you? Is there futures where we are living in this world together?"

" **None."** Sarah raised her gaze and Naruto felt powerful emanation of pain. **"There are ways to survive for all of us… However… In this world we will not be together. Never again."**

Naruto's embrace just became tighter.

"Then let us spend this quality time with more results." smirked wizard, but his smile was false as gold from some shady alchemist.

" **Let's..."** unlike him succubus was eager to not think about the troubles of tomorrow. **"I must mark my territory again, so some elf bimbos will not even think to try their chances."**

…

Morwena was seeking Naruto through the fortress-monastery, for quite some time. She felt his presence in one of the towers, but then, winds of Ulgu had hidden him and swapped his presence away. Elven maiden sighed. Finding the illusive warlock will not as easy as she thought.

Prophecies foretold the coming of the chosen. Champions of different gods and Morwena was sure that Naruto was one of them or knew something. Situation was growing worse with every minute and they needed to speak with each other.

She felt the restlessness in winds of magic and…

" _Morwena."_

Ah… finally, another actor decided to step on the stage.

" _You still haven't found out what I wanted, have you, Morwena?"_ silent and gentle, yet firm and powerful, his voice was just as she remembered. Same, when she became indebted to High Loremaster Teclis. _"Don't answer. I know that you would have given me information that I wanted to get rid of your debt."_

" _Yes. High Loremaster."_ thought Morwena. _"However, you will be pleased that I had found a possible candidate, who can be a host… Moreover, you will find rather interesting the fact, that he radiates the energy of Qhaysh. He tries to surpress it, but due to rather crude technique, I had noticed."_

" _Oh? A fellow mage then? Who is that Eldar?"_ asked Teclis.

" _He is not Eldar."_ Loremaster could nearly visibly see the smirk of the Athel Loren's Waywatcher. _"He is human."_

" _Impossible!"_

" _Yet he exists."_ smile of Morwena grew even wider. _"Maybe he is a literal proof about the infamous saying of rules and exceptions?"_

" _It shall not be possible!"_

" _Look at the facts. He exists."_ countered Morwena. _"High Loremaster, you may seek a way to unravel the mysteries of the world and know countless secrets of magic… but it looks like these mysteries, secrets and knowledge clouds your eyes. Come and see. For he exists."_

Sudden movement of the Winds of Ulgu gained her attention.

" _What was that?"_

" _He had returned."_ answered Morwena.

…

Naruto slowly went downstairs, with a smile on his face. He spent several hours with Sarah having hot, passionate sex and later, he played with their daughter, young Kelly still had trouble standing and her demonic attributes, horns, wings etc, haven't finished forming and strengthening.

However, Sarah assured him that she was progressing well and her health was not in danger. He nearly crushed into Morwena, when he left the tower, too consumed by thoughts and worries for his family.

"Naruto! Easy there, you nearly knocked me of. Where were you by the way? Others had gathered our small war council and Victor tried to find you, however, you were nowhere in the monastery, even I couldn't find you." said Morwena.

"Good to see you too..." strange pause after that word was rather unsettling and even… dangerous. "…Morwena. Who asked for my presence?"

"Victor did." Waywatcher breathed out in relief, as she looked at the wide back of, looks like she was just itchy after talk with Teclis. "Seriously, that man is a bit mad with his paranoia and conspiracy theories."

"A suspicious mind is a healthy mind." answered Naruto and left Morwena alone as he went in search of Inquisitor.

" _Foolish girl."_ Teclis appeared as suddenly as always.

" _What?"_

" _He had nearly caught me. He didn't know who I was and I underestimated him. He was rather inexperienced and it was the only thing that saved my life. Sheer power of his magic is immense, he may even be..."_

" _Be what?"_

" _Nothing, continue your observation. Soon I will arrive personally. I need a closer look at the situation in Estalia."_

" _It shall be done."_

…

Body of the Northlander landed on the snow as flail made of metal that resembled blue ice, crushed his head. Young girl with chocolate skin, blue eyes, clad in armor and most of her face hidden by one-horn helmet, with said horn being made of the same metal as her flail, walked over the corpse of dead Norsii man.

" _You shouldn't needlessly slay these men, Korra."_

" _Shut up, I had enough problems because of you and your stupid prophecies and believes."_ answered the girl in her thoughts. _"You ripped me from my world, left my friends somewhere else, without me and forced me to fight in your name, claiming yourself to be a goddess of some sorts! Listen up, lady, I do not know what kind of a spirit you are, and by the way, I do not care, but after this entire debacle is over I will deal with you, just like I did with countless baddies before: beating them senseless."_

" _You are not where you originally were, young one. Can't you sense it? Doesn't Spirit of Order inside you scream from the situation around? Chaos is rising, Korra and Order is in dire need of champions."_

" _Yeah? And who are you to talk?"_

" _I am Myrmidia, Godess of War. Daughter of Verena and Morr. My main pillars of strength, kingdoms of Estalia and Tilea, were first victims in this war."_

" _War… What kind of war we are speaking about?"_

" _The End Times."_ answered her goddess. _"Everchosen had already acquired all Six Treasures of Chaos. Now, he is gathering the chosen on True North, when he will start the war, warriors of Norsca will follow him. However, there is still a chance to stop this from happening."_

" _How?"_

" _Wulflrik the Wanderer. He will lead the onslaught from Norsca, but right now he gathered a small band of raiders and went south, to the shores of Bretonnia. Shall that warrior fall, his death will create a vacuum of power and Norsii chieftans will start fighting each other."_

" _So… a diversion?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Then I was right..."_

"… _?"_

" _We will need a taxi."_ said Korra continuing her path to shipyards with Norsii lonngships.

…

Naruto found Victor in one of the monastery's rooms, in front of the large map. Inquisitor barely noticed his presence, placing marks on the map, where known Skaven nests were and new appeared, also adding to them warriors from Norsca, who struck a bargain with the rats.

Looks like too many of them managed to sneak past the warp-gate.

Naruto knew what Victor wanted to speak about. Moreover, he himself wanted to speak about that. With each passing moment more and more Norsii warriors passed through the gates. Without a doubt there were enough of them to wage war against Bretonnia, right now, only in alliance with rats. However, soon there will be enough of them to deal with knights only with forces of the Northlanders alone.

Moreover… last reports of Lady Pandragon's spies reported the sightings of the longships on the north shores of Bretonnia. The flagship was recognized. Seafang, longship of the Eternal Challenger.

Without a doubt first strike would be upon Couronne. Wulfrik would fall upon them like a merciless tide. He would sack the nearby villages, he would rape the land and finally he would issue his challenge. Royarch would answer it, since Couronne is his Dukedome and he will not bend before the barbarian.

Wulfrik is well-known for his savagery, power and skill with sword. Naruto knew that Louen wasn't given his title simply according to fancies of the Fay Enchantress, but eve he may not be enough against such an opponent.

"I believe you know, why I have summoned you." said Victor, still focusing his attention on the map.

"Yes. The warp-gate. We must delay the attack from south, or Bretonnia will have no chance in coming Storm."

"Yes." Victor turned to Naruto and narrowed his eye, second one was missing, lost in some old fight many years ago. "However we have already lost momentum. Small bands of Chaos Warriors had already appeared in south Dukedomes. Lady Pendragon reports a suspicious activity in forests near Mousillon. Some saw Undead there."

"Undead?" instantly raised his head Naruto.

"Yes." stated Victor. "However it wasn't von Carstein. It was Red Duke."

"El Sif..." muttered Naruto. "Only him isn't enough for complete happiness."

"I see you are still as sarcastic as ever." said Victor. "Nevertheless, during the last days we have managed to free some people… It will be enough to make four groups that will start a fire in Vizeaya. All citizens agreed that it better be burnt, than left for rats to inhabit."

"I shall join one of the groups?"

"No I have another mission for you." said Victor. "While we will get into the city and be as loud as possible, destroying everything in hour path… You will sneak into the town's main building, where the Skaven Warlord, who is ruling the city is."

"All alone? I will not underestimate the Skaven, Victor." said Naruto. "Their packmasters and assassins are rather problematic to deal with. No even telling about the servants of Nurgle."

"If everything goes according to the plan, you will not meet any resistance." said Victor.  
"So I will fight my way through countless ratmen and Northlanders… Splendid." he turned his back to Inquisitor and left the room. "Okay… let's do it."

…

"I know that you are here." Despite his worst expectations, Naruto still managed to get to the main building unnoticed. Truly his inhuman power, reflexes and speed, alongside the architecture of the city played it's hand. He jumped over the roofs, hiding from the patrols of the Clanrats, staying from the sight of Northlanders, at least those, who didn't go to check on the trouble caused by his fellow Warriors. "Come on rat. I know it's you Desecrator. I had followed you for a long time. It's time to pay for all the trouble you caused me since Mordhaim."

"WHAT? Stupid man-thig thinks it can kill the mighty Desecrator? The lord of raised by the exalted chosen himself? With us the power-might of the Horned Rat! What do you have?"

"I do not know let me count… Blessing of Ulric, might of Sigmar, power of Eight and of course let's not forget about calmness of Morr. So… you are a bit outclassed, you see?" mockingly bowed Naruto.

Hissing angrily, Skaven leaped forward, preparing his spear to strike , Naruto evaded the attack, which would normally cleave the human in half and noticed that warlord had increased in height and might since their last meeting. Either he had a sudden growth burst or he consumed a lot of warpstone…

Would explain his loyalty to that… exalted chosen.

Meanwhile, armored Skaven tried to get his spear from stone floor of the room and Naruto used the moment to get his sword and reinforce the floor around the spear with magic. Skaven spitted on floor and unsheathed the scimitar, which was attached to his belt.

Warpblade and easily cut it in half and Naruto's armored fist hit Skaven right into his ugly mug, breaking several of his sharp teeth. Armored and clawed fingers grabbed both upper and lower jaw of the rat. One second later, it was over.

One grudge was struck out.

However, there were so many more others… both grudges and enemies… Nevertheless, Naruto was a patient man. Impatient do not survive past the apprenticeship, if they are not the Bright Wizards of course. So he will wait. He had enough power to deal with most of the terrifying threats, this world have to throw at him.

Moreover he himself was one of them. So He will hunt down fearsome and bring fear to them. He was Naruto von Carstein, grandson of Vashanesh himself and he will see that all those , who stood in front of him and so much desired goal would know nothing but death.

All those, who thought otherwise… well, Naruto wasn't jealous of them.


End file.
